Te extraño
by zoeldwina
Summary: Ella se ha marchado sin dejar rastro. Pero, lo que nunca pudo creer fue que él la recordaba en su corazón.
1. Un mensaje de voz

**Te extraño…**

.-

.-

"_Pegué tu foto en el ropero_

_para sentir que estás aquí_

_yo me instalé en el mes de enero_

_afuera creo que es abril._

_Me importa un bledo el noticiero_

_total jamás hablan de mí_

_hice un país de este agujero_

_desde que tú no estás aquí"_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Un mensaje de voz**

Bien… Soy un idiota, lo admito.

Idiota… Un estúpido idiota que siempre fue ciego y que nunca se dignó haber más allá de lo que tenía... Un idiota infantil que más le incentivaba una pelea y las bromas en vez de que tú te quedaras aquí conmigo.

Pero eso ya no se puede regresar, ya no se puede cambiar.

Y ya han pasado siete años…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Oh, ¡Hola! Por fin podemos hablar un momento…

(Si es que a esto se le puede llamar "hablar")

¿Has estado bien? ¿Ningún problema? Es que ha pasado tiempo de que no hablamos y me he preocupado.

¿Te acuerdas del instituto Fairy Tail? Je, je, con ese abuelo de Makarov retándonos por todo ¿Cómo estará ahora? O cuando siempre te caían los cubos de agua que eran para Gray. Aún me cuesta creer que no te dabas cuenta cuando estaban puestas para ese hielito. Pero bueno… Era divertido después de todo, bromas de niños.

Recuerdo esa manía tuya de imponer tus ideas "extravagantes" (¿O era yo?) a cuanto trabajo teníamos en el instituto. ¡Sí, era divertido! Aunque creo que tú no pensabas lo mismo y me echabas de tu casa con mi gato Happy. Pero me gustaba estar en tu casa porque… No sé… Es que tu casa de ese entonces era cómoda, y bueno… Verte enojada era divertido también.

Vale, vale ¡Que yo maduré! Por algo tengo 25 ¿No?

(Pero igual soy un idiota).

Mira… Desde que te fuiste todo está como lo dejaste… Eh… Quiero decir que nada ha cambiado o bueno, un poquito. Siete años es laaaargo y muchos de nuestros amigos del instituto se han titulado y largado a cuantas partes del mundo. Sólo Erza y yo nos quedamos a vivir en un departamento mientras terminamos nuestros estudios superiores.

Es terrorífica…

¡Aye!

Digo, digo "¡Me encanta vivir con Erza mientras terminamos nuestros estudios!".

¡Aye!

Pero igual me da miedo… (Que no lo escuche, que no lo escuche)

Eh… Se fue.

Cccomo iba diciendo, ella está estudiando Psicología en la Universidad de Magnolia y yo en la misma pero en la facultad de Arquitectura. Sí, Arquitectura…

¡ARQUITECTURA!

Todo porque a las pocas semanas que te fuiste, Erza me obligó a ir a una de las ferias universitarias a ver qué futuro tomaría y tomé todas las fichas de facultades que vi. No tenía preferencia a una carrera en particular y Erza se enojaría si no tomaba algunos. Todos los consideraba aburridos por lo que hice una gran hilera de todos ellos y Happy escogió por mí. Es que los tiré sin fijarme mucho en lo que decían y él se acostó en ese dichoso folleto que Erza tomó justo después que Happy se acomodara y me llevó de un tirón a inscribirme en esta carrera. Así que… seré un próximo arquitecto.

Aunque preferiría romperlos que diseñarlos, los edificios se ven mejor con un poco de derrumbe, con algo de "vida y misterio" que con algo perfecto y cuadrado.

Pero bueno, no me quedó más que estudiarlo y ya estoy por graduarme luego de tantos números, maquetas, reglas y tantas tonteras que nunca jamás en la vida pensé llevar ¿Una ironía del destino luego de romper gran parte de nuestros trabajos en grupo? Ahhh, preferiría tirarles bombas molotov que estar toda una madrugada dibujando una casita feliz. Si no sabes cómo me comía las manos para no romper una miniatura de cartón forrada con detalles tan minuciosos que no me creerías que los hice yo… Aunque sólo hacía la mitad de ellos, la otra parte los hacía Luffy.

¿Luffy? No creo que lo conozcas. Es un chico que siempre lleva un sombrero de paja y que se las gasta hablando de piratas y de los siete mares. Me había contado que una vez se había infiltrado de polizón en un barco y que lo echaron apenas le oyeron sus tripas sonar. Claro, se llevó un gran chapuzón y casi se ahoga porque no sabía nadar. Y cuando quiso convertirse por fin en pirata, su mayor sueño, lo secuestraron en uno porque le habían culpado de robarse una bolsa llena de pequeños diamantes de África y salió medio muerto de esa. ¿Me puedes creer que aún así ama los piratas? Si era tan hiperactivo que con su hermano Ace encontraban problemas en un parpadeo y que incluso decidieron independizarse de su hogar haciendo una pequeña balsa en la laguna pensando que encontrarían el mundo hasta que su abuelo los pilló y encerró por varias semanas... Por todo eso se hizo arquitecto luego de leer un libro de turismo y así, extrañamente, se le ocurrió la idea de que podría hacer cosas que le diesen felicidad y futuro para la gente por lo que se especializaría en el diseño de barcos y de puertos. Es un verdadero chico del mar aunque no sepa nadar… Si incluso ya tiene su primer boceto de un barco algo extravagante, pero genial de todas formas.

En cuanto yo, ni sé que es lo que haré cuando salga con ese diploma que me dan ganas de quemar.

¡Argh! ¡Todo es tan aburrido sin ti! Pero tú no estás y no sé si regresarás.

(Idiota, idiota, idiota)

…

(¡No hables de eso ahora!)

Eh…

¿Sabes? Gray se fue a la Antártica a conocer los pingüinos con ¿Juvia? Sí, Juvia. Parece que necesitan gente para poblar un poco esa nieve y tú sabes que ese exhibicionista no vive sin frío así que aprovechó un curso de investigación al agujero de ozono para conocer allá. Así que no lo veremos durante los próximos dos años.

Erza hizo su práctica ayer de psicóloga y extrañamente han llegados cartas con corazones, flores y chocolates en su nombre. Lo malo es que no comparte conmigo y Happy y yo nos quedamos con las ganas de comer chocolate. Teniendo ella tantos no comparte.

Oh…

He oído que Levi está reporteando ese ciclón que está en Australia. De alguna forma se hizo con la simpatía de los noticieros y ya está siendo rostro de los reportajes. Creo que en un tiempo más será quien conduzca los de la noche. Por lo que si prendes el televisor y la ves leyendo las noticias, es ella quien las lee y no su gemela perdida.

Elfman, Mira y Lisanna están haciendo un viaje por toda Europa como una forma de disfrutar juntos los momentos que creyeron perdidos. ¿Recuerdas que Lisanna había caído en coma? Hace tres años que despertó y aprovecharon su mejoría para viajar juntos. Me han llegado postales de Roma, Venecia, París, Berlín, Bruselas, Atenas, Ámsterdam, Londres y que prontamente irían a Madrid.

Que más daría yo por hacer un viajecito para ver la Torre Eiffel o la de Pisa.

¡Diablos! Se me está pegando el gusto de la carrera.

Ams, A Happy lo tuve que llevar al veterinario hoy, en la mañana y casi araña al veterinario porque no quería ponerse la inyección.

Y… Me haces falta.

¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Nada es lo mismo si tú no estás. Intenté buscarte pero es como si te hubieses hecho aire y ningún rastro de ti. Por más que preguntase nadie tenía una respuesta que me dijese en dónde te quedabas. Y eso… me entristeció.

Si no querías verme, bien. Pero debiste habérmelo dicho al menos. No sé qué pasó y si te hice daño, perdóname. Tú… tú eres muy importante para mí y siete años son demasiados. Por favor dime, dime dónde estás… Que sólo sea una vez y ya está, no te molestaré más.

Esto…

Mira, mejor no insisto…

…

Cuídate ¿Si?

Adiós.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Natsu! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar más de dos horas por el móvil? Si… Oh, ya veo

Erza dejó el móvil sin decir ninguna palabra más. Había reconocido el número marcado y supuso como estaría el dueño de este.

-Han sido más de siete años…

Y marcó un número en el suyo.

-¿Ola? (Esperó unos momentos) Sí, soy yo Erza. Tranquila… No sé cómo se lo habrá conseguido pero ya lo averiguaré. Aunque ¿No crees que ya sea hora que hables con él? Han sido más de…

Calló, la llamada se había cortado.


	2. Un recuerdo incesante

"_Tranquilo triste corazón, no llores más por mí, estaré bien.__  
__En la frontera en la que estoy puedo morir o revivir o huir de ti__  
__He vuelto a mí, y no sé quién soy por no tener no tengo ni mi ser.__  
__La gente es lo que no ves, detrás de la verdad hay algo más.__  
__Soledad compañera de esperar, soledad cómo podría cambiar.__  
__De mis sueños el final."_

**Capítulo II. Un recuerdo incesante**

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no deseo…

Estalló en llanto mientras que un abrazo la acurrucaba con consuelo.

-Lucy… Debes hablar con él

La nombrada se separó un poco de su amiga y suspiró.

-Él es un tonto (Dijo), él nunca entenderá después de estos siete años

Y las lágrimas rebeldes recorrieron sus mejillas de nuevo.

-Pero si él no entiende, tú dáselo a entender

-Yo… Yo no… Yo ya no puedo y no quiero, no quiero ya… Ya no quiero hablarle después de eso… Él fue un idiota y nunca cambiará

Se irguió y se quitó las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Además… (Continuó) Vine aquí para olvidarme de él, empezar una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro. No quiero volver hacia atrás sólo porque él recién se acordó que existía, Y… No hablemos más de esto ¿Si? Es muchísimo más importante preparar el ensayo que seguir con algo olvidado en el pasado

Tomó su netbook y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, ignorando a su amiga.

Nami suspiró.

-Si tanto te preocupa el ensayo, al menos, abre un nuevo documento de Word y no escribas en tu novela

Lucy cerró un momento sus ojos, resignada.

-Está bien (Susurró), pero mañana. Ahora quiero descansar, ha sido una semana dura

Nami se sentó a su lado y la miró comprensivamente.

-No trates de escapar

-Yo me preocupo de mis deberes

-Bien… (Le tiró una gran cantidad de papeles y carpetas) ¿Y qué significa esto? Lucy, tienes una montaña de deberes que ni siquiera te has puesto a mirar… ¿Preparaste tu práctica? (Lucy negó lentamente con la cabeza). Mira, sé que te afectó ese mensaje de voz…

-¡CÁLLATE! TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME AFECTÓ

Nami vio tristemente como su amiga la abandonaba en la sala de estar.

-Y lo peor es que me dejó con el desorden…

Y miró todos los papeles y carpetas revueltas en el lugar.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Anda, Natsu! ¡Me prometiste que me acompañarías a ver mi primer barco!

Natsu bufó molesto. En aquella mañana Luffy le había despertado tocando continuamente el timbre y casi Erza lo despellejaba vivo por todo el ruido que este provocó.

-No estoy de humor, Luffy

Su amigo siguió insistiendo:

-Es sólo por poco tiempo, además, podrás salir de esta ciudad

-Te dije que no

-Pero…

-Natsu, cumple tus promesas

Una pelirroja de mirada castaña y asesina se plantó al lado de él, agarrándole por el brazo y levantándole con cierta dureza.

Natsu se estremeció.

-Prometiste ir con Luffy (Volvió a hablar la pelirroja)

-¡Aye!

-Así me gusta, disfruta tu paseo

Luego, lo soltó y entró al apartamento con un pequeño portazo.

-¿Eso significa que irás conmigo?

Natsu asintió aún tembloroso. Por mucho que pasasen los años, él aún seguiría temiendo a Erza.

En cuanto a Luffy… Saltaba y comentaba emocionado la idea de ver su primer modelo de barco hecho, inmune de todo el pavor que su amigo sentía a aquella mujer que, según Luffy, era simpática y amable.

Y a pesar de todos los reclamos de Natsu, Luffy lo tironeó hasta el tren que pronto partió, dejando a Natsu con sus mareos de niñez.

-Realmente, odio los transportes (Balbuceó mareado)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Contemplaba el vacío de la mano del continuo ir de la gente, de los gritos de pequeños y de las corridas caninas por una pelota.

Estaba en un parque…

Parque era el lugar, pero sus pensamientos no estaban allí.

Estaban con él, su recuerdo incesante…

Un recuerdo que la tomaba y la llevaba al pasado, un pasado que deseaba olvidar. Un pasado que empezó desde esa noche que terminó con sus ilusiones y que marcó su corazón… Un final que lo unía a él por mucho que ella se alejase, lo evadiese, se escondiese en lo extranjero y en kilómetros que los separasen.

Un pasado que sólo le traía dolor y… _amor._

…

Había sido en una tarde de invierno, cuando los copos de nieve se acurrucaban adormilados entre las rendijas y huecos de cada casa y árbol de cerezo. Apurados por el frío, corrían ansiosos de guarecerse con la nieve abrazando sus cuerpos. La neblina empezó a ocultarlos bajo su manto cuando hallaron una casa abandonada y maltrecha por el tiempo que a él se le hacía muy familiar. Entraron en ella y se dejaran arropar por la tenuidad de la soledad.

Su cabello plateado resplandeció con un brillo sobrenatural que lo deslumbró. Fascinado, veía como sus pupilas azules se clavaban en las suyas, inquietantes, ansiosas. Sus labios tiernos se abrieron un instante y susurraron algo que él no pudo escuchar. Se acercó un poco, procurando oír esas palabras que se escapaban de sus labios. Un leve sonrojo vio en sus mejillas y se alejó asustado.

Habían estado muy cerca.

Un vendaval arrojó otro frío más penetrante y nivoso que la hizo estremecer y él, venciendo toda lógica que le prohibía acercarse más de lo que había hecho, la abrazó. El calor la hizo recobrar un poco de conciencia y levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

El tiempo se ralentizó

Se acercaron más y más…

Un ruido que venía de sus espaldas los hizo alejarse y voltear sonrojados.

No había nada.

Al otro día, él había acudido a una petición que le había hecho a una "amiga" que quería mucho. Sin embargo, en su espera recibió una llamada de auxilio de ella y salió corriendo antes los ojos llorosos de su amiga que no pudo soportar más como su amigo se iba y la dejaba plantada por aquella que, quizás, era quien realmente él amaba.

…

Y así, habiendo visto ese beso en la habitación contigua de ese hogar, su pequeño santuario maltrecho que la cobijaba de su padre, y la clara preferencia de él, decidió marcharse.

Marcharse… No por despecho ni odio, no. Sino que prefería que él fuese feliz y que con ella amargándose por aquella felicidad era mejor marcharse. No se despidió ni le contó nada a él, se hizo una nueva vida que él no debía saber. Como única testigo, fue Erza quien resguardó su secreto hasta ahora… Él había conseguido su número telefónico y la buscaba incesantemente. ¿Qué pretendía lograr? Ella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, su insistencia le dolía… Acaso ¿Él no había formado su futuro con _ella_, con… Lissana?

¡Ay, dolor! Aquel nombre le hería el corazón.

_Lissana…_

¡Qué hizo que ahora él la buscaba!

Según el mensaje, aquella había quedado en coma pero que despertó y que viajaba con sus hermanos para recomponer el tiempo perdido… ¿Y el tiempo de él era acordarse de ella y encontrarla de alguna forma? ¿Cómo…? ¡Cómo lo hizo! Él no debía saber de ella y Erza no pudo haberla delatado. Pero… eso ya no importaba. Él ya podía contactarla y ya no faltaría el minuto que lo volviese a ver…

¡No!

¡Siete años y aún así no era capaz ni tenía la fuerza de verlo sin llorar! ¡Siete años que fueron una tormenta de soledad y de una angustia permanente de que si hubiese sido mejor su olvido o recuerdo!

Las lágrimas amenazaron con huir de sus ojos y ella se las quitó como si así pudiese alejar una garra congelada que aprisionaba su corazón.

Suspiró.

Una suave y babeante sensación la desvió de sus recuerdos y vio a un cachorro de pelaje oscuro y de ojos vivaces que le movía su cola feliz. Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y famélico pero una luz rauda y fervorosa se ocultaba en su mirada canina.

Le acarició en la cabeza y poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios.

"Quizás, ya sea hora de dejar todo esto atrás y… Vivir de verdad mi vida y que mi corazón ame a un verdadero amor… Debería, debería pero no puedo… Te amo a ti aunque nunca lo sepas. Te amo y te amo y me duele que me busques como a una amiga y no como una mujer. Eres tan tonto que… Nunca ves cuando se presenta tu verdadera felicidad…"

-Y aquella no es conmigo, lo sé (Susurró)

El perrito se subió en su regazo y le lamió las manos como un consuelo. Ella le acarició.

-¿Sabes? (Le sonrío) Creo que he encontrado un nuevo amigo

-¡Guau!

-¡Sí! Un nuevo amigo. Haber… ¿Qué nombre te quedaría bien?

Y en esos momentos su móvil sonó. Lo ignoró pero el can se hizo con él y se lo paso con su boca.

Era _él._

Iba a guardarlo otra vez en su bolsa cuando el cachorro ladró contento y con su pata le señalaba que respondiera. Y antes que pudiera evitarlo, su dedo resbaló en el botón de contestar y una voz habló del otro lado, _su voz_.

-¿Aló? ¿Luce? Oh… Me alegra que al fin contestaras, yo sólo quería…

Terminó la llamada con nerviosismo.

Miró al perro que ahora la miraba preocupado.

-Pues… era Natsu

Intentó sonreír pero una mueca sólo pudo hacer. El cachorro le lamió la cara y tomó otra vez el móvil.

-¡Guau!

Ella volvió a cogerlo y un nuevo mensaje le había llegado. Cerró sus ojos y con lentitud leyó su contenido:

"Luce, ¿te gustaría que nos viésemos algún día como en los viejos tiempos? Si no… Al menos me gustaría saber porqué. Somos nakamas y… eres muy importante para mí"

Su vista se empañó y guardó su móvil. Tomó su bolsa y miró al perrito con tristeza. Este se acomodó en su regazo.

-En su honor… (Susurró) Te llamarás Blaz, mi nakama

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y junto a él regresó a su hogar, sonriendo con la expresión que haría Nami luego de ver al nuevo miembro de su casa.

"La pasaremos muy bien, Blaz"

Y sonrió feliz.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

/'\_/'\

=( o . o )=

\mUm\oooº

¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos sus comentarios! ^^

A Flower of night, Lonely Athena, Vane-chan, dany14-black8 y diana-chan ^^, prometo que seguiré pronto y espero que le haya gustado. Sin más, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del capi y bueno… ¡Que viva el NaLu! :3

Disculpen la demora, el cole y esas cosas no dejan escribir u.u, seguiré mis otros fics y espero verlos pronto ^^.

BYE Y CUÍDENSE!


	3. El mar de los sueños

_Hoy soñé que millones de años son transición_

_Hoy soñé que el centro del daño no se acercó._

_Por cada risa que debo y tú no estás._

_Yo sé, podré borrar lo que tú recuerdas_

_Si juntos somos como Dios._

**3. El mar de los sueños**

"Hoy soñé que tus manos me llevan, que eres mi voz…"

-Eh… ¿Natsu?

-Por cada risa que debo y yo no estoy…

-¡Natsu!

Luffy zamarreó a su amigo. Pensó que el viaje en tren le había choqueado y que ahora hablaba incoherencias. Lo soltó y lo miró largamente.

-¿No has sabido de Lucy?

La pregunta dejó sin palabras a Natsu. Era cierto que había querido verla, intentar comunicarse. Pero no entendía por qué su nakama no le contestaba el móvil o que, de alguna forma, cortaba cualquier esfuerzo que le hiciesen cruzar un par de palabras.

-Algo… (Contestó), realmente no. Sólo… un par de mensajes y una llamada

-¡Wow! ¿De qué hablaron?

Natsu se removió, incómodo:

-No fue nada

Luffy se cruzó de brazos y ladeó un tanto su cabeza, pensativo. Luego la ladeó del otro lado y estuvo un par de minutos así, hasta que de pronto, juntó sus palmas y sonrió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya sé! ¡¿Por qué no la vas a ver?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, sin respuesta. Abrió su boca unos momentos, pero la cerró de inmediato. ¿Ir a verla después de tanto tiempo? Muchos años y…

-No sé dónde vive

El moreno de Luffy abrió sus ojos en totalidad. Golpeó suavemente su rostro con su mano y rió:

-¡Pero si vive con Nami!

Los ecos de las carcajadas resonaron en su mente. Se sintió mareado y se sostuvo en la baranda intentando unir sus ideas.

"¡Pero si vive con Nami!"

…

-¡VIVÍA CON NAMI Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO!

Natsu lo agarró por el chaleco y lo suspendió unos centímetros en el suelo, enojado. Luffy sólo mantuvo su mirada con extrañeza.

-Tú no me habías preguntado (Le contestó)

Natsu lo bajó lentamente al suelo.

-Pero… Sabes que era importante para mí

El moreno sonrió y lo abrazó del cuello, ahorcando con gentileza a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, podremos ir más tarde. Igualmente tengo que ver a Nami…

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?

Ahora era Natsu quien ahorcaba a su amigo en un gran abrazo. Luffy sólo reía contento.

Hacía mucho que no veía sonreír con verdadera felicidad a Natsu…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El perrito volvió a ladrar y se subió de un salto a los brazos de Nami.

-No pensé que te encantaban tanto los animales…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Si son fantásticos!

Nami alzó al cachorro y dio varios giros con él, con una Lucy divertida como espectadora.

-Entonces… ¿Dejarías que se quedara?

De pronto, Nami dejó de girar y la miró por un largo rato. Lucy tragó saliva con nerviosismo, con el corazón en un puño esperó expectante. Su amiga frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!

Se abrazaron y las dos con el perrito rieron felices.

Pasó un rato y el cachorro se adormeció en el regazo de Nami. Esta lo acarició.

-Y ¿Qué nombre le has puesto? (Preguntó de repente)

Lucy que jugaba con una pelota de goma, se abrazó a sus piernas y sonrió:

-Blaz (Contestó), es un nombre un tanto antiguo. Pero pensé que le quedaría bien

-Con que Blaz ¿eh? Es un nombre algo extraño

El mencionado bostezó para dormirse profundamente.

-Sí, es mi nuevo nakama

-Umm, y ¿has sabido de Natsu?

"_Natsu…"_

-Lucy… ¿Has hablado con él?

La nombrada se sumergió en sus recuerdos, sintiendo extrañamente, la música de su móvil como hace unas horas atrás.

-"Iré a verte hoy, espero que estés en tu casa, Natsu"… Parece que han arreglado bastante desde ayer…

-¡NAMI!

Lucy intentó quitarle su móvil de las manos de Nami, quien volvía a releer el mensaje de texto socarronamente.

-Y así decías que no lo volverías a ver…

-¡Devuélvelo, Nami!

Con el jaleo, el móvil voló y se cayó con estrépito por la ventana.

-¡MI MÓVIL!

Lucy salió disparada del departamento y bajó a trompicones las escaleras. Llegó a la calle y…

-¡Aaaaaay…!

Un joven de cabellos sonrosados y revueltos se sobaba tímidamente su cabeza. Lloraba exageradamente e intentaba ocultar su rostro con sus brazos.

"¡Oh, no! Mi móvil lo ha golpeado, pobrecito" Pensó Lucy.

-¡Perdóname! ¿Estás bien?

El chico descubrió sus ojos con timidez y la mirada preocupada de la rubia que tenía enfrente lo hizo sonrojar y se cubrió muchísimo más su rostro.

Lucy parpadeó compleja.

-Oye… (Insistió con sutileza) ¿Te sientes bien?

Apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico para infundirle confianza. Este… bueno, este pegó un pequeño grito y se alejó unos cuantos metros de la rubia.

Lucy hizo una mueca de exageración.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿Tu móvil está bien?

En el balcón, Nami se asomó junto con Blaz en sus brazos.

-Umm… Supongo (Buscó con la mirada el móvil) ¡Aquí está! (Lo guardó en sus bolsillos)

-¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada…! je, je, je… (Nami desvió su sonrisa de culpable)

Lucy la fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, el chico de hacía unos momentos se había acercado sigilosamente y ahora sonría tímidamente a la chica del balcón.

-¡Nnna… Nnnami-chan!

La nombrada desvió la mirada asesina de su amiga y reparó, recién, en quien la saludaba.

-¡Valla, si eres tú! (Sonrió a su vez también)

La rubia volvió a mirar el chico y… lo que vio…

-¡TTTTÚ QQQUE HAAACES AAAQQQUUÍ!

Ahora fue el turno de Lucy de alejarse y de ocultar su rostro con sonrojo. El chico también se sonrojó con el gesto de la chica y ambos taparon sus caras con sus manos.

Nami rio divertida y miró a los dos con diversión.

-¡No sean tímidos, chicos! (Gritó) ¡Hay muchas cosas de que hablar y justo… nos hacía falta la opinión masculina!

Lucy, ignorando todos sus nervios, avanzó como robot y, sin darse cuenta ya hacia donde caminaba, tropezó con una piedra que la hizo caer. Se sintió alzada en el aire y no tumbada en el frío suelo. Abrió sus ojos y otros oscuros y profundos le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón.

-Natsu… (Murmuró)

Se desmayó a los pocos segundos con sus pupilas empañadas, sin poder creer en lo que veía…

Había jurado que Natsu la tomaba entre sus brazos.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Nami-chan… es mejor que no le digas mi nombre

La mencionada apartó la vista de una revista y miró con más atención a quien le hablaba.

-¿Para qué? (Preguntó ella)

Un silencio incómodo se impuso como respuesta. El chico de cabellos sonrosados estaba en el living del apartamento delante de una amiga que no veía hace muchos años. Llevaba en ambos puños sus antiparras, retorciéndolos con nerviosismo, incapaz de sostener con valentía la mirada cortante de la chica que no dudaba en culparlo del desmayo reciente de su amiga.

-Sólo hazlo, por favor (Suplicó)

-Te llamó "Natsu"

Él bajó su vista, triste.

-Sabes que no me llamo Natsu

Ella cerró sus ojos unos momentos y meditó lo que Lucy le había contado de ese tal "Natsu". Sabía que era un chico extrovertido, siempre en busca de peleas, amigable y algo obstinado que jamás se rendía. Pero que era, también, un niño inmaduro incapaz de entender el corazón de una mujer. Nami nunca lo había conocido más que los relatos que difícilmente Lucy le relataba. Ahora había encontrado un amigo de la adolescencia que contrarrestaba totalmente la descripción de "Natsu", y sin embargo, Lucy lo había nombrado como tal. Y como si las cosas no fuesen ya más complicadas, se sumaban que aquel amigo le pedía que no dijese su nombre sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Entonces, no tendría sentido ocultar tu nombre

-Pero…

-Blaz… no sé porqué Lucy te llamó Natsu y no sé porqué quieres ocultarlo. Acaso… ¿Tú conoces ese Natsu que ella conoce?

-No…

-¿Y por qué quieres ocultar tu nombre?

Silencio.

-Yo… no soy Natsu

Ambos callaron.

Un timbre sonó a los segundos y Nami contestó su móvil.

Blaz se había levantado he ido para darle intimidad. Pasó por las piezas y vio a una rubia mujer dormida entre las frazadas de su cama. Dormía con sus dorados cabellos revueltos y su boca se abría y cerraba atrapando pequeñas bocanadas de aire, un pequeño perro oscuro se acurrucaba a un lado de su cabeza. Tenía el ceño un poco ceñido y gemía con tristeza en sueños.

-"Natsu…" (Susurraba)

Blaz se le quedó viéndola en el marco de la puerta y suspiró. No podía revelar el secreto que lo ceñía a ese hombre que ya parecía una especia de tabú entre esas chicas. Ni tampoco socorrer a esa rubia porque lo confundiría como ya había hecho antes. Nami sólo sabía la verdad a medias y ya no había tiempo de decir verdades. Volvió al living y Nami lo recibió con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas? (Le preguntó)

Él afirmó con lentitud con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes y esperes, o no podrás ver a tu hermano

Blaz volteó con rapidez, abriendo sus ojos sin poder creer lo que le decían.

-Yo… no tengo hermanos, Nami (Balbuceó)

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar la revista.

-Sólo decía. Si no tienes alguno es mejor que te vayas. Y si lo tienes… es mejor que lo esperes

Blaz apretó su mano y ladeó su rostro con angustia.

-¿Lo sabes todo?

-No… (Ella hizo una pausa) Pero puedo adivinarlo. Hay algo que has ocultado en todos estos años, Blaz. Y algo tienes que ver con todo esto. Eres demasiado único para que alguien te confunda con otro ¿no crees?

Y río fuertemente mientras que le señalaba un asiento a un lado de ella.

-Siéntate (Lo invitó), no tardará en llegar

El dudo pero obedeció, cabizbajo. Se sentó a su lado izquierdo, estrujando con mayor nerviosismo sus antiparras.

-Nami-chan… ¿Sabes quién es Natsu?

Ella sonrió de lado:

-Alguien muy nombrado por aquí, parece

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Un barco de gran coraza, de un carnero sonriente de mástil y de una vela negra con una calavera con un sombrero de paja al centro, flotaba majestuosamente en el mar. En ella se veía gritando de alegría un chico moreno y de cabellos negros que saltaba de aquí para allá, agarrando con euforia su sombrero de paja. Entrando en todas las habitaciones y en todos los lugares. Llegó a la proa y se encaramó a las rejas, colgándose de ellas para mirar con mayor emoción el azul mar de esa tarde.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Natsu, que se hallaba en tierra firme, tomaba fotos desde lejos a Luffy que se divertía feliz con su nuevo barco. Ahora que estaba a solas consigo mismo, ordenaba sus pensamientos y recuerdos intentando comprender el vacío que sentía cada vez que intentaba explicar la lejanía repentina de Lucy.

Rememoró su adolescencia, cuando se conocieron. Ella era una chica entusiasta, un tanto frívola pero de un gran corazón, amigable y comprensiva, era capaz de todo por sus nakamas. Se había independizado desde la preparatoria de su padre y vivía sola, siempre corriendo con trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar el alquiler. Muchas veces él le había ayudado, con decir que gracias a esos trabajos se conocieron.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"¿Cómo había sido?" pensó.

Y se adentró en la nostalgia de una tarde de verano cuando la vio triste, apoyada en su banco del instituto. Él se había acercado y le había preguntado qué le pasaba.

-Es que no puedo pagar la renta este mes… (Le había contestado)

Él, pensando en un trabajo fácil, recordó el de un folleto en el que se necesitaban criadas para una mansión para un fin de semana y que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un pueblito próximo. La había convencido de ir, aprovechando que esta era rubia y que cumplía los demás requisitos del folleto. Y bueno… grande fue su sorpresa que el dueño regordete entendía por "rubias" a morenas de aspecto demacrado y macilento. Claro, la sorpresa le causó gran mofa y se burló de ella en todo el viaje de vuelta. Lucy se había enojado y no le habló durante una semana.

Para compensar su error, se consiguió él mismo un trabajo y le dejó en secreto el dinero en un sobre en su bolso, diciendo que era para ella de un anónimo. Pero la letra de Natsu era un tanto peculiar y la reconoció de inmediato. Agradeciéndoselo con un fuerte abrazo y con una gran amistad.

Desde entonces, no se habían separado jamás.

Con el regreso de Lissana, su amiga de la infancia, en el último año de instituto su amistad se había enfriado y distanciado notoriamente. Casi no se hablaban y muy pocas veces hacían trabajos juntos. Ahora que ya los siete años lo habían hecho madurar, aún no podía entender porqué se habían distanciado tanto…

¿Culpa de él?

Debía admitir que fue inevitable que él se acercase más a Lissana porque no la veía hace mucho y era su primera amiga junto con Erza. Como también… que había dejado de lado mucho, mucho tiempo a Lucy.

…

"Quizás… ese fue mi error después de todo, dejarla de lado cuando era mi nakama…"

Suspiró triste y volvió a mirar como Luffy volvía a correr por toda cubierta, ignorante de todas las preocupaciones que tenía que pasar como un chico de 25 años.

Miró el cielo y la imaginó con él, en el muelle. Como que su amistad nunca se hubiera roto, como que nunca se hubieran distanciado. Siempre, siempre juntos, unidos. Como…

-Los nakamas que fuimos…

Esa frase hizo eco en su mente.

"Nakamas…"

-¿QUÉ PIENSAS, NATSU? (Gritó)

Se golpeó la frente, y bajó refunfuñando las escaleras que llevaban a la playa. Se lanzó a la arena y quedó varios minutos mirando el cielo. Sacó su móvil, tecleando un mensaje que, sin darse cuenta, envió. Cerró sus ojos y quedó largo rato así, caminando en un mar de pensamientos que pronto lo adormecieron.

"Lucy"

"¿Si?"

Una chica rubia de escolar se sentaba a un lado de él.

"¿Sabes por qué nos alejamos tanto?"

Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco a él.

"Quizás porque ya no somos nakamas"

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, sin poder creer en lo que había oído. Se sentó y entrecruzó sus piernas, confundido.

"Creí que sí lo éramos…"

Se entristeció.

Ella se acercó más y le acarició su rostro.

"Sé que tú tampoco quieres que seamos nakamas"

"Lucy…"

Él sintió que su corazón daba un salto y que empezaba a latirle como un loco. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros que separaban a la amistad de…

"Te amo"

Eran las palabras… las palabras precisas que él quería oír de sus labios…

Se besaron sin que ninguna razón lo impidiera hacerlo. Se besaron y desataron todo el tiempo que los enemistó en un solo beso. Se alejaron y se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Te a…"

-¡NATSU!

El agua marina lo despertó con una fría bienvenida al mundo real. Escupió la sal y miró con odio a Luffy que se reía sin contenerse.

-¡Debiste haber visto como despertaste!

Natsu bufó y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda.

-Oye… sólo era una broma

Luffy se sentó a un lado y vio una tristeza que vanamente se intentaba ocultar.

-Natsu… ¿Me quieres acompañar para ver a Nami?

Como movido por un resorte, una traviesa sonrisa apareció por los labios de Natsu.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Vamos!

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

-Luffy… (Dijo de repente Natsu) tuve un sueño

El mar recogió una ola que dejó a la arena húmeda de color oscuro. Las gaviotas comenzaron a chillar y a buscar su comida resbaladiza. El sol se ocultaba en el mar y dio su despedida al día en un rojizo atardecer.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Algo… extraño

Llegaron a la carretera y siguieron su curso.

-Ams, todos los sueños son extraños

-Pero este… No sé cómo decírtelo

-Umm, y ¿si me dices la primera palabra que se te viene?

-Extraño, un sueño extraño

-Eso no dice mucho

-Soñé con Lucy

El cielo se volvió púrpura. A lo lejos, se veían las primeras luces de una ciudad somnolienta.

-¿Con Lucy? ¿Qué pasó allí?

-Nos… besamos

Llamaron a un taxi. Luffy dio unas direcciones al taxista.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No… fue algo más que eso

-Natsu… Lucy es sólo tu nakama ¿cierto?

El taxi se detuvo en un edificio de fachada amarilla y de puertas anchas. Natsu siguió a su amigo por las escaleras y por un camino que sólo Luffy sabía. Llegaron a una puerta blanca con el número 246.

-Eso… creo

-Bueno, ya llegamos

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Creo que… aún no es el momento

-¿Pero qué dices?

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que decidió quedarse y ya sentía el arrepentimiento de tomar una decisión tan acelerada.

-Eso (Le contestó), creo que… no es bueno que esté aquí

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Valla… ya llegaron (Suspiró Nami)

Blaz se levantó de un salto del asiento y recorrió entera la habitación, desesperado. Busco un escondite o algo que lo tapase pero no halló uno lo suficientemente grande u oculto. Oyó que Nami abría la puerta y que invitaba a entrar. Corrió lo más sigiloso que pudo y se encerró en una pieza a oscuras. Contuvo la respiración mientras que encendían la luz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaz giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a Lucy que se refregaba un ojo, adormilada.

-Yo… eh… Soy Blaz

-¿Blaz?

-Esto… Sí, soy Blaz

La puerta fue sacudida con grandes golpes y Blaz buscó la mejor forma de escapar. Lucy lo veía sin entender cuando él se colgó de la ventana y escaló ágilmente hacia el primer piso para huir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡LUCY!

Un chico abatido y de agitada respiración se afirmaba en el marco de la puerta intentando entrar con rapidez. Sus cabellos sonrosados y desordenados se revolvían en un subir y bajar peleando en sus labios una acción de hablar o callar. Sus ojos eran oscuros y de pupilas alargadas con una preocupación incapaz de sostener. Su piel era clara y tenaz que se tensaba sin saber qué hacer. Y en su cuello, una larga bufanda blanca.

-¿Quién eres?

Lucy bostezó y se acomodó en su cama. Vio otra vez al chico y no pudo relacionarlo con ninguna de sus memorias.

-¿Quién eres? (Volvió a repetir)

Nami entró y lo apartó de un empujón.

-¿Sabes dónde fue Blaz? (Preguntó)

La rubia señaló la ventana.

-Nami, ¿Quién es él? (Cambió la dirección de la ventana y señaló al chico)

-No… ¿No lo reconoces?

-Realmente no ¿Es tu amigo?

Nami miró a ambos en la habitación. Cogió a Natsu por un brazo y lo hizo salir a empujones.

-¡LUCY! ¡LUCY!

-¡Cállate!

Lo abofeteó y lo arrastró fuera del departamento. Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero Luffy la detuvo en pleno vuelo.

-Relájate, Nami

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras que aflojaba la puerta. Luffy pasó a través de ella.

-Te llamaré más tarde

Agarró a Natsu por un brazo y lo encaminó sutilmente, sin despedirse. Nami los vio irse y sus ojos se empañaron por un momento. Agitó la cabeza y se dirigió con largos pasos donde su amiga.

-¿Se fueron ya?

Nami se sentó a los pies de la cama y le puso una mano en su frente.

-Eso no importa ¿Te sientes bien?

Lucy afirmó con su cabeza y bostezó.

-Tengo algo de sueño…

-¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?

-¿A quién?

-A… Natsu

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo… me recuerda a Blaz

-¿Blaz?

Y atendiendo el llamado, el cachorro lamió el rostro de Lucy que rio contenta.

-Sí, Blaz. Mi nuevo nakama

…

-Cuídate ¿sí?

Nami la vio preocupada, aunque Lucy sólo demostraba felicidad.

-Sólo que… Siento que me falta algo.

Nami la miró desde la puerta largamente. Sonrieron. La dejó sola y entró a su propia pieza, desplomándose en su cama.

-Lucy… has olvidado a Natsu… (Susurró)


	4. Reconocer y recordar

HI! he vuelto despues de hace un par de meses con mis fics y de este en particular subire dos para reinvicarme un poquito. "Te extraño" terminara en un par de capitulos mas. mientras tanto, otro NaLu lo sucedera. espeo qu les guste este capitulo y el sgte fic q se llamara "sueños dormidos"

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, me han ayudado y me han dado fuerzas para seguirlo.

BYE Y CUIDENSE

.-

.-

* * *

"_La noche está tan clara_

_no puedo perder nada_

_espero llegar._

_Un viaje sin destino_

_a las estrellas pido_

_les pido valor _

_que no se despierte el mal_

_les pido calor _

_volverte a encontrar."_

**4. Reconocer y recordar**

Estamos los dos en un cuarto sin más luz que nuestras miradas, acogidos bajo un sentimiento de contrariada culpa de querer asimilar lo triste que es pensar si es correcto mirarnos.

Te acercas un poco, pero dudas en el último instante. Te devuelves.

La penumbra encierra mis ojos y no me queda más que verte en jirones de luz que la oscuridad deja entrever. Tomo tu mano y la mantengo así, junto con la mía.

Te estremeces, estrechando más mi osadía.

Y ahora ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Acercarme?, ¿alejarme? Mantener el recuerdo de tu voz, de una sola nota de tu voz. Oh… ¡Habla por favor! Aunque sea una sola palabra, por favor, habla. Quiero oírte.

Yo…

¿Crees que fue correcto?

Sé que fue presuroso, insensato. No tomé más que la decisión de huir y correr, correr, correr más fuerte que las propias piernas pueden dar. Esa carrera que el corazón despunta ante el acecho de la tristeza de la soledad.

Sola…

Oh… soledad.

Y ahora estamos los dos lejanos, solos. ¡Amigo mío! ¿Tú estarás solo?

¿Solo de mí?

El contacto termina. Te alejas.

¿Acaso prefieres que olvidemos todo? ¿Qué… olvide todo?

Yo… yo…

Sigues alejándote con pasos cada vez más cabizbajos.

Abro mi boca y mi garganta se apretujó en un nudo infalible de silencio. Quiero gritar, acercarme a ti, abrazarte, tomarte, llorar el verdadero dolor que no me deja correr a ti ¡Llorar toda esa amargura que me aparta más de ti! ¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿En qué? ¿En qué? ¡Fue un error alejarme sin siquiera luchar por ti! ¿Ese fue mi error…?

¿Mi error?

No te vayas, por favor ¡Quédate!

Te detienes y dudas un instante.

Lucho contra las cadenas cobardes y te abrazo, deteniendo tu espalda en mi pecho. Sollozo en tu hombro, no pudiendo decir más que las lágrimas. Tomas mis manos y las acaricias. Deshaces poco a poco el abrazo y volteas, sonriendo con tus ojos:

-Esta vez, nos iremos juntos

Luego, tomaste mis hombros y te acercaste. Besaste mi frente, y de a poco te alejaste, con cada paso una distancia que sólo nuestros ojos aminoraban como una despedida.

-Espérame…

Dijiste antes de desaparecer de mis recuerdos.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Erza acababa de recopilar unos papeles para sumergirse en sus pensamientos una vez más:

"Esto es imposible, no puede ser que lo haya olvidado de un momento a otro y tampoco fingiría… ¿Qué pasa Lucy?"

Volvió a releer el e-mail sin poder creerle una vez más:

_Erza… Hoy fui a ver a Lucy después de mucho tiempo y ella… me ha olvidado, no se acuerda de mí. Nunca pensé que después de tanto… pasaría esto. No sé qué hacer. Por favor, ayúdame._

Comenzó a buscar por internet algo que le pudiese ayudar. Se detuvo un momento cuando una idea le cruzó de repente por la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"Ahora las cosas toman un nuevo rumbo"

Tecleó un número en su móvil y una voz masculina le contestó:

-¿Aló?

-Natsu, necesito hablar contigo

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Lucy acarició a Blaz de su regazo y le afirmó con la cabeza a Nami.

-Lo estoy (Aseguró)

Se despidieron.

Nami salió del departamento y se dirigió a una pequeña plaza que estaba a un par de cuadras del departamento. Buscó con su mirada y halló a quien buscaba.

-Ya estoy aquí, Luffy

El moreno estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol y contemplaba abstraído las nubes que se amontonaban grises ante un sol ceniciento.

-Oh… ¡Hola, Nami! (Sonrió él)

Ella se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera hoy, eh?

De pronto, Luffy ensombreció poco a poco su sonrisa y su mirada se volvió dura y penetrante.

-Pronto lloverá

-Luffy…

Él se había acercado un poco y ella sintió que sus mejillas ardían sin ninguna explicación. Se quedó estática, expectante.

La primera gota calló en su cara, luego otra y otra. Pronto estuvo empapada sin ningún abrigo que la abrigase. Sin embargo, a contraste de todo el frío de la lluvia, una chaqueta la aisló del resfrío y la acercó a su amigo quien la abrazaba para darle calor.

Ella cerró sus ojos unos instantes, disfrutando del gesto. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que…

"¡ES LUFFY!"

Lo apartó de un empujón y jaló con fuerza la chaqueta que devolvió con prisa. El moreno la miró extrañado.

-Pensé que tenías frío (Murmuró él)

Nami se abrazó tiritando y ladeó su rostro.

-Eso nno significa qqqque mme abraces (Tartamudeó)

Maldijo en su mente su brillante arrebato y deseó, a su pesar, la chaqueta y el abrazo de Luffy. Se moría de frío, estornudó.

Luffy sonrió un poco y le tendió de nuevo el abrigo. Nami dudo unos segundos y se la arrebató, poniéndosela de inmediato en los hombros.

-Gracias… (Balbuceó sonrojada)

El moreno volvió a tender su gran sonrisa.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La lluvia continuó su largo paso, empapando toda la ciudad. Debía admitir que aborrecía a la lluvia y que su venida era siempre auspiciadora de mala suerte que lo deprimía.

Y precisamente esta era la peor.

"_¿Quién es él?"_

Recuerdos… ahora le herían todavía más.

"_¿Quién es él?" _

Oh… y cada vez eran más duros.

"_¿Quién es él?"_

Apretó su puño y golpeó la pared, incapaz ya de sostener toda la amargura que le atacaba sin que él pudiera explicarla. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si ella misma no sabía quién era él.

No, no sabía.

No lo recordaba.

Ya… no era nada para ella.

Ni siquiera su nakama.

Se desplomó en un sofá y maldijo otra vez a la lluvia por hacer llover en su corazón un verdadero aluvión que lo ahogaba. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nada, nada, nada.

Nada podía hacer.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en una solución en vano. Si ella ya no sentía nada por él, no había nada qué hacer.

-Luce…

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver a una pelirroja con varias bolsas de supermercado.

-Ayúdame, Natsu

El interpelado la ignoró.

-Natsu

Erza dejó de insistir. Dejó las bolsas y se sentó a un lado de él, cruzándose de brazos. Natsu siguió inmóvil.

-Sólo está en tus manos que Lucy vuelva a recordarte (Erza esperó una respuesta o alguna reacción que no llegó). Es una amnesia temporal

Finalizó, levantándose.

-¿Sabes por qué me olvidó?

Erza le dirigió una fulminante mirada que pronto disimuló con una socarrona sonrisa.

-No sé con claridad (Reconoció), sólo son mis conclusiones. Aún no hablo con ella

-Por lo que no podrías asegurar que es una amnesia temporal. Podría ser algo peor y tú lo das como una simple "amnesia temporal"

Sus miradas se volvieron a entrecruzar y, por primera vez, Natsu no aminoró sus palabras por miedo.

Esto dejó perpleja a la pelirroja, pero supo disimularlo.

-Es una amnesia temporal (Afirmó) y lo que la hizo olvidarte está estrechamente ligado contigo. ¿Algo le has hecho?

-No, yo no le he hecho nada

Las ventanas estaban empañadas y dejaban deslucir la frialdad del momento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí

-Entonces, haz lo que tengas que hacer

-¿Crees que…? Olvídalo

Se irguió y se fue a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

Erza contempló unos minutos más hacia donde se había ido Natsu. Casi podría haber jurado verlo sonrojarse mientras se iba.

-Para recordar hay que reconocer ¿no? (Murmuró divertida)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Al día siguiente, Lucy encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía que Nami no estaría ese día porque estaba cuidando a un resfriado Luffy que no se había cuidado de la lluvia de la tarde anterior. Por lo que significaba que estaría sola con Blaz.

Llamó al perro que vino agitando la cola. Le puso el collar y la correa y salieron juntos. La lluvia de la tarde anterior había dejado las calles mojadas y con dejo meditabundo, casi opaco y gris. El sol estaba atrapado con frías nubes y su débil luz alumbraba una pequeña neblina que adormecía el pavimento. Avanzaron lentamente.

Recordó que prontamente comenzarían sus vacaciones de invierno y que, después de eso, tendría que hacer su práctica. Luego de cinco largos años podría por fin titularse de profesora en Ciencias.

Pedagogía… ¿Quién podría creerlo?

Su padre, un rico empresario de una aerolínea y de otros transportes, le instauró durante toda su vida el valor del dinero y de las bolsas del mercado, siempre a favor de la ganancia eminente entre grandes señores y del trato interesado de las más burdas formas de enriquecerse monetariamente. Ah… todo menos el valor más importante de la vida que es la de la familia.

Su madre murió cuando era muy niña de quien sólo puedo recordar una bella sonrisa optimista de mejores tiempos. Desde entonces, la gran mansión en donde vivían se había vuelto más grande, más vacía, más abandonada y solitaria. Por muchos sirvientes y mucamas que corriesen de aquí para allá al menor de sus caprichos, nada pudo ser igual sin la luz que su madre irradiaba.

En tanto que su padre, impávido, dejó pasarlo sin siquiera molestarse en la muerte de su esposa. Se enfrascó muchísimo en los negocios y ya ni veía a su hija más que para regañarla por su inmadurez y promedios del instituto.

La pequeña Lucy creció sólo con pequeñitos recuerdos que atesoró como verdaderos tesoros a lo largo de su vida, pequeñitos recuerdos de felicidad de una verdadera familia que la muerte arrancó con una interminable enfermedad que mató poco a poco a su madre.

De su padre no podría más que recordar su rostro serio y grave, de duras facciones y de cabello rubio ordenado limpiamente sin ningún cabello que desordenase su calculador carácter. Un grueso bigote y un permanente ceño siempre arisco. Detrás de un gran escritorio, entre papeles fielmente ordenados. Ningún desorden, todo en estricto orden.

Ya en sus últimos años de preparatoria, su padre ya había preparado los trámites para ingresarle en una prestigiosa universidad para que saliese como una ingeniera civil industrial sin importarle si realmente ella quería especializarse en eso.

Desde ese momento, ella decidió independizarse y no depender más de su padre.

Escapó de su_ hogar_ y llegó a Magnolia.

Magnolia… una pequeña ciudad lejos de toda influencia de su padre.

En un principio le fue difícil, había escapado con muy poco dinero y con sus escasos dieciséis años la limitaban a pequeños trabajos de poco pago y a duras tareas para buscar un instituto y una casa para rentar. El instituto Fairy Tail fue su salvación para sus últimos años escolares que, siendo estatal, le sacaba un gran peso de encima en lo de la mensualidad. En cuanto a la casa, halló un pequeño apartamento de módica renta a poca distancia del instituto.

Allí, conoció a muchos de sus verdaderos amigos. Amigos un tanto locos, pero buenos de todas formas: Levy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Mira y… Happy.

¡Happy! ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado aquel gato tan desordenado? Había sido un gato de pelaje gris azulado, de grandes ojos e inquieto. Casi siempre lo veía acostado en su cama durmiendo a sus anchas o haciendo travesuras en su casa con un chico.

¿Un chico…?

¿Quién era?

Una pequeña punzada en su cabeza la hizo detenerse. La pasó por alto y siguió andando.

"Era un chico…" pensó "Un chico que muchas veces me hizo enojar y sacarlo de mi casa… ¿Quién era…?"

Otras punzadas atacaron con mayor fuerza. Siguió caminando a pesar de su dolor.

"Recuerdo… recuerdo que siempre llevaba una bufanda blanca"

Los dolores fueron insoportables. Se apoyó en una pared, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Una mujer esbelta, albina y de corto cabello se acercó a ella.

-Me… me siento bien

Lucy sonrió distraída e iba a emprender su camino con Blaz cuando…

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy, eres tú?

La rubia volteó con rapidez, reconociendo rápidamente los ojos azules de la albina.

-¿Lissana…?

Lucy correspondió el abrazo pero se alejó de inmediato por otra repentina punzada.

-¡Lucy!

Lissana sostuvo a Lucy quien se desplomó así, sin más, y cogió de la correa al perro que ladraba alrededor de su dueña, preocupado.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Despertó acostada en su cama. Blaz se acurrucaba en sus piernas y una mujer de pelo anaranjado y largo la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Tú estás loca, cierto?

Con pocas palabras y con ganas contenidas de gritar de la exaltación, Nami le contó que estuvo toda una tarde desmayada en un hospital y que ella tuvo que hacer malabares para llevarla a casa.

-¡No sabes cómo me costó traerte!

-Gracias, Nami

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y otra mujer pelirroja con una croquera pequeña bajo el brazo entró.

-Nami, por favor ¿Podrías dejarnos solas? Tú ya entiendes (Dijo apenas entró)

La aludida asintió en silencio y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Lucy se acomodó entre sus frazadas y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Erza?

Erza se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Vine porque necesito que me cuentes qué te pasa (Contestó)

-No me ocurre nada, no te preocupes

Erza abrió su croquera y sacó un lápiz de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Me dijeron que te trajo una mujer de pelo blanco y de ojos azules

-Umm… Sí, creo que era… ¡Lissana! ¡Me encontré con Lissana en la calle! (Rió)

-¿Con… Lisanna? ¿Qué te dijo?

Lucy se quedó un tiempo pensativa.

-No mucho (Contestó), me dolía mucho la cabeza

-¿La cabeza? ¿Recuerdas por qué te dolió?

-Amm… intentaba recordar a alguien

-¿A quién?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

-Erza… ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Simplemente lo olvidé. Además ¿Por qué estas preguntas?

-Nada, quería saber cómo te sentías. Magnolia queda un poco lejos de esta ciudad y hacía mucho que no nos veíamos (Rió exageradamente)

Lucy hizo una mueca. Para variar, Erza no sabía mentir.

-Me quedaré unos días aquí. Puedo ¿cierto?

Su risa se volvió, de pronto, amenazadora.

-¡Ssssí, Erza!

Y para variar, también, seguía igual de intimidadora de siempre.

-Erza…

La pelirroja dejó su croquera a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Si?

-Tú sabes… ¿Tú sabes de un chico del instituto que haya usado una bufanda blanca?

Erza abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Bufanda blanca? (Repitió)

-Sí, a él intentaba recordar

Silencio.

-¿Erza…?

-Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño

Erza salió unos momentos de la habitación para centralizar sus ideas. Claramente, había algo que hizo y hacía olvidar a Lucy de Natsu pero… ¿qué era?

Se apoyó en la pared y estuvo varios minutos así, pensando. No podía ser una enfermedad pues Nami se lo confirmó en el chequeo médico. Tampoco sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ni nada de eso. Y Lucy no sufría ningún problema psicológico o quizás… estrés.

¿Estrés? Es cierto que podía provocar una amnesia leve pero no una tal que te hiciera olvidar por completo una persona. A no ser que también esté combinada con una depresión, aunque de todas formas, sería muy exagerado pensar que fuese eso la causa de su amnesia que, rotundamente, es temporal. Quizás, el hecho de encontrarlo de improviso haya hecho que su mente reaccionase bloqueando el recuerdo de Natsu como método para protegerla y que cada vez que ella intenta recordarlo, su mente reacciona con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la colapsó.

Oh… Natsu era un verdadero niño y qué cosas habría hecho como para que Lucy reaccionase así.

Aunque por extraño que sea, recuerda la bufanda que Natsu siempre lleva…

Eso le dio una idea.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Cabrón… te dije que no quiero hablar

Había pasado ya una semana desde que vio por última vez a Lucy. Estaba malhumorado, frustrado, con un Luffy que ahora lo atizaba con preguntas sin sentido.

-Dime porqué estás así

Luffy seguía insistiendo. Por experiencia, sabía que no se detendría.

-Vamos, dime

-Nada, me pasa nada (Contestó)

Estaban tendidos sobre los últimos montones de hojas secas de la temporada. Faltaba un par de semanas más para que llegase la primavera y, con ella, el reinicio de sus últimas clases.

-Natsu ¿Estás así por Lucy?

No hubo respuesta.

Luffy cerró un poco sus ojos, como si así pudiese leer los pensamientos de su amigo que no ponía ninguna expresión.

-Eres raro (Declaró Luffy), todo porque ese día estuvo Blaz

Natsu, que en todo momento había pasado por alto la conversación, se incorporó de forma automática, como si ese nombre desconocido para él haya provocado una extraña molestia que lo descolocó.

-¡¿Qué? (Exclamó) ¡Quién es Blaz!

Luffy ladeó su cabeza, pensativo.

-Umm… parece que un amigo de ella (Cerró unos momentos sus ojos, hurgando más en su memoria). O sea, eso me había dicho Nami que era su nuevo nakama

Imaginación o no, pero Natsu sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

-Son… muy amigos ¿no?

-Eso parece. Es que Nami me contó que gracias a Blaz, Lucy estaba muy feliz

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Eh… no lo recuerdo, si fue como hace un par de semanas que me dijo

Natsu se desplomó en las hojas, levantando unas pocas. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada más?

Luffy volvió a meditar en sus recuerdos.

-Es que no entendí bien qué me decía porque a veces se enredaba con otras cosas. Recuerdo que eh… me olvidé

Pasó una brisa.

-Pero habías dicho que _él _estuvo ese día

-¿Quién?

-Blaz (Natsu pronunció el nombre con desprecio)

-Ah… él ¿cuándo?

-… Luffy

-Si no entiendo qué dices

-Cuando… (Natsu habló con lentitud) fuimos a ya sabes, donde Nami

-Ams… ¿Hace dos semanas?

-Sí, hace dos semanas

-Ah… ¿Qué pasó?

-Olvídalo

Se levantó y echó a andar. Luffy le gritó desde lejos pero lo ignoró, ya no le importaba que era lo que ocurría en exterior sino que lo que crecía en su interior.

"¿_Qué me pasa?_" pensó.


	5. Una carrera de lágrimas y vida

"_Ahora que te busco y tú no estás, recuerdo_

_que sólo la tristeza quiere hablar conmigo._

_Ahora que la lluvia se ha llevado _

_el último jirón de tu vestido, _

_ahora que he olvidado lo que soy_

_recuerdo en el pasado lo que he sido._

**5. Una carrera de lágrimas y vida**

_¿Quién será Blaz?_

Natsu estaba atrapado entre sábanas y pensamientos. No había querido levantarse temprano por lo que estuvo meditando hasta que dieron las doce del medio día. Algo extraño le ocurría y no podía darle nombre a todo el revoltijo de emociones que le daban ante esa revelación del misterioso _Blaz. _¿Quién era? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Era bueno con… _ella_? ¿La hacía feliz? ¿La…?

No, no era mejor seguir con ese hilo. No tenía sentido, no tenía explicación. Debían ser amigos, sólo eso.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué resentimiento? ¿Por qué este malestar? Era imposible odiar a alguien que no conocía.

¿Por qué…?

Se irguió de su cama y caminó hasta un gran espejo del baño que prácticamente nunca reparaba a ver. Su cuerpo que había crecido con los años, había madurado hasta tomar el porte de un hombre, en plena plenitud de la vida. No llevaba más que unos shorts y pudo distinguir una cicatriz que marcaba un costado de su cuello. Suspiró, ya ni se acordaba cómo se la había hecho. Miró sus manos largas y gruesas, con ellas había destruido muchas cosas en su niñez y ahora era extraño pensar que construiría con las mismas. Miró su pelo que hacía un buen tiempo que no iba a la peluquería a cortárselo. No era que estuviese muy largo pero ya estaba a la mitad de su cuello. Se lo sacudió y sonrió un poco. Pero pronto la deshizo porque se dio cuenta que era falsa, sin emoción. Abrió las llaves de la ducha. Entró en ella sin importarle que estuviera helada. Aún con un poco de ropa, sintió que las gotas frías bañaban su cuerpo, de apoco, empapándolo. Decidió ducharse, quedándose desnudo. Mientras se enjabonaba volvió a pensar cómo había llegado en la situación donde estaba. Volvió a pensar en _ella_ y en el pasado cuando eran amigos, cuando nada había cambiado.

Recordó que una vez _ella_ lo había citado para algo, pero que él no pudo escucharla porque Lissana lo había llamado para algo urgente, antes que se quedara en coma. Ahora, después de muchos años quizás, en ese momento _ella_ le hubiese dicho que se iría, que no volvería o algo… es cierto que tampoco pudo haber dejado sola a Lissana, pero se equivocó con _ella _al abandonarla, al dejarla. Al ir alejándose poco a poco, sin más que mantener una fría conversación de escasas palabras, como de desconocidos. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido en esos años? Puede que con la emoción de reencontrarse con una vieja amiga haya abandonado la amistad que lo unía a _ella_ ¿Tan desconsiderado fue? ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? Si era su nakama, una gran nakama para él.

Ahora estaban lejos, distanciados más que con la distancia. Los kilómetros ni los años los separaban ya, era el propio olvido que les había confiscado su propia amistad. Olvido de ambos.

-Te extraño, Luce… (Susurró)

No podía culparla, él le había hecho daño, mucho daño al dejarla. Pero eso no explicaba que lo olvidase así de repente. No podía ser una simple amnesia como decía Erza. No, en su interior algo le decía que era algo muchísimo peor. Angustiado, salió de la ducha y se vistió. Mientras se ponía su bufanda rememoró un recuerdo demasiado oculto… el de su niñez.

Él no tuvo padres que lo criasen, era huérfano. Mas, recuerda que un hombre lo adoptó y lo crió como un padre hasta sus primeros años de conciencia porque un día este se fue y lo dejó bajo la tutela de Makarov, el director del Instituto Fairy Tail. Nunca volvió a ver a quien fue su padre y conserva con cariño la bufanda que le regaló él antes de partir. Y en ese recuerdo había algo extraño, algo que… no quería profundizar.

Caminó hasta el living y vio en la mesa una maqueta de un enorme edificio comercial que debían entregar él y Luffy al regreso de las vacaciones. Más que un edificio comercial, era un edificio lleno de restaurantes de comida de todo el mundo, con algunas tiendas de ropas y chucherías para seguir un poco la pauta para la maqueta. Sonrió, aquello sólo le faltaba un nombre para entregarlo. ¿Qué nombre le habrá puesto _ella_? Pensó divertido. Lo más probable que hubiese quedado sorprendida ante tantos restaurantes y hubiese pensado un nombre con comida.

Salió un poco a la calle y al levantar la vista vio unos ojos azules que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Lissana!

Abrazó a su vieja amiga y ambos entraron al departamento que hacía unos momentos había dejado Natsu.

Hablaron de la infancia, de recuerdos, de cómo había quedado en coma Lissana luego de un fuerte accidente que tuvo y como hubo un milagro que la hizo despertar. Del viaje por el mundo con sus hermanos y con su encuentro con Lucy.

-¿Lucy? (Preguntó sorprendidísimo Natsu)

-Sí (Contestó Lissana), pero se veía mal, muy mal

-¿Qué sentía?

-No sé bien. Es que la llevé al hospital más cercano porque había quedado inconsciente en mis brazos. Casi pelee para que en el hospital me dejaran pasar con el perrito que ella llevaba

-¿Perrito?

-Sí, pero no me acuerdo cómo se llama

-Y ¿qué dijeron que tenía? ¿Algo grave?

-Me dijeron que su organismo había colapsado por algo, quizás estrés. Pero que no había sido más grave aunque igual necesitaban unos cuantos exámenes más para descartar alguna anomalía

-Lucy…

-Tranquilo, está bien. De hecho, como tenía sus cosas, su móvil había sonado y yo contesté. Era una amiga de ella que la buscó del hospital

-¿Sabes quién era?

-Umm… Creo que se llamaba Nami. No sé bien, yo tuve que irme

-¿No sabes más?

-No… ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? Pareciese que tuvieras ningún contacto con Lucy

Aquella afirmación le dolió un poco, así que calló. Lissana no pasó por alto esta reacción.

-Natsu… (Habló ella) ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Lucy?

-No… sé

-¿No sabes? (Parpadeó perpleja), pero si en la secundaria eran nakamas. Siempre iban juntos. Si decían incluso que eran novios

-¿¡QUÉ!

Natsu sintió que sus mejillas ardían y que su corazón tomaba el primer lugar de una maratón. Ladeó su rostro para que la albina no lo viera pero grave error.

-Natsu… ¿Fueron novios?

Natsu negó mecánicamente con la cabeza. Nervioso, intentó gesticular algo pero no pudo.

-¿Pelearon? ¿Por eso no sabes de ella? ¿Y tú sigues enamorado y quieres que vuelvan? ¡Ay! ¿A qué esperas? Vamos… ¡Que son linda pareja! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte aconsejado, tonto (Rió divertida)

Natsu sintió todas esas palabras como un bombardeó ante toda la confusión que sentía.

-No, Lissana (Susurró). Lucy y yo sólo fuimos nakamas, nada más

-¿Pero…?

-No, creo que le hice algo malo y por eso… nos distanciamos. Realmente me gustaría volver a hacer amigo de ella (La palabra "amigo" le sonó algo raro en la boca). Pero… ella me ha olvidado

-¿Eh?

-Hace dos semanas, después de mucho tiempo, la fui a ver y ella… me desconoció, se había olvidado de mí. Tanto me había costado contactar con ella y fue tan… tan… (Cerró sus ojos con pena y volvió a hablar, intentando no recordar aquel momento) Erza me dijo que era una amnesia temporal y que no era nada grave. Pero yo creo que es algo peor… me siento preocupado, no sé qué hacer si acercarme o alejarme. No sé si quiere estar conmigo y… además ya tiene otro nakama y…

No pudo seguir hablando más. Lissana lo había abrazado y él sentía que un nudo se deshacía de poco en su garganta con cada palabra que soltó de improviso, sin fijarse que significado tenían luego de tanto pensar y pensar en lo mismo…

-Ah… Natsu (Le habló con ternura la albina), tan celoso que eres

"¿Celoso…?"

-¡Lissana!

Se soltó del abrazo y nervioso miró al vacío intentando buscar la compostura que sintió perdida de golpe.

-Natsu, tú la…

Se detuvo, había sonado su móvil. Natsu, intentó serenarse mientras que Lissana contestaba la llamada:

-¿Aló? (Esperó una respuesta) ¿¡Qué!... iré, iré pronto allí

Colgó. Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué pasó?

Natsu había logrado salir de su nerviosismo para percatarse de la mirada sombría de su amiga.

-Es… Lucy (Contestó ella), ha caído en… coma

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Aún no podía explicar cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto tan funesto. Lo había hecho por una buena causa, con el motivo de que Lucy se divirtiera y se desconectara un poco de sus pensamientos. Pero ¿Quién podría prever esto? Realmente se sentía fatal.

La vio recostada en la camilla llena de tubos y otras cosas médicas que ni sabía para qué eran. A un lado de esta estaba Nami que se había quedado profundamente dormida luego de llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba apoyada en la mano derecha de la rubia, esa mano que tenía un tatuaje en particular…

La puerta se abrió de a poco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El doctor, un hombre joven, bajito y piloso, con una bata de laboratorio entró a la habitación. Llevaba un registro médico en las manos que leía con desdén hasta que cerró la puerta y levantó la vista para mirar a algún familiar de la paciente.

-¿Alguien es familiar de Lucy Heartphilia? (Habló solemne)

Blaz, que en ese momento se había erguido de su asiento tomó la palabra:

-No, sólo somos amigos de ella

-Entonces, tendré que pedirles que salgan

Blaz dirigió una última mirada de culpa a la rubia y alzó de los hombros a Nami con sutileza.

-Esperaremos… afuera (Dijo antes de irse)

Al rato, salió el doctor. Interceptó a una enfermera y le dio algunas disposiciones antes de referirse a los amigos de su ahora paciente.

-¿Estuvieron con la paciente en el momento del accidente?

Nami que ya había despertado, afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Ninguna palabra salió de las bocas de los interpelados. El doctor continuó con su interrogatorio:

-¿Qué ocurrió para que su amiga ahora esté en coma con una extraña enfermedad?

Sólo la estupefacción logró responder.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Aquella mañana, Blaz se había contactado con Nami para ver si podía así distraer a Lucy. En aquel día correría en una carrera para una beneficencia en la ciudad y pensó que con ella podría distraer a la rubia en una divertida carrera de autos. Sólo que… nunca previó lo que ocurriría.

Se habían juntado cerca de las pistas, en un pequeño restaurant. Blaz, ya con su traje de piloto rojo, contaba con timidez cómo se había hecho un corredor de pistas hacía ya nueve años. Desde las motos hasta autos, él era un verdadero amante de las tuercas y ruedas de a comienzos de su adolescencia.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Lucy, que en toda la conversación había permanecido callada, habló con curiosidad.

-Verás (Le contestó Nami), no lo recuerdo bien pero parece que también fue en una carrera ¿no, Blaz?

El interpelado estrujaba con fuerza sus antiparras. La voz de la rubia lo había desconcertado y no atinó más que con asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, en una carrera (Prosiguió Nami). Parece que también estaba Luffy, aunque… nunca pensé que él fuese así como lo ves

-¿Por qué lo dices? (Lucy se apoyó en una mano)

-Ya lo verás

Nami alzó la mano y un camarero rubio vino al rato. De pronto, al verla, el camarero hizo una pequeña exclamación antes de juntar las manos y sonreír embobado.

-¡Nami-san! (Exclamó)

-Oh… Sanji (Nami sonrió de lado)

-¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Le gustó la comida? ¡La hice yo!

-Ummm, sí

-¿Sólo "sí"…? (Sanji ensombreció su mirada)

-A mi me gusto mucho

Sanji levantó su rostro y encontró a Lucy. Se le iluminaron los ojos y la tomó de un brazo.

-¡Acompáñeme, señorita!

-¿Uh…?

-Tranquila Lucy (Nami tomó el papelito de la cuenta que llevaba Sanji y se la dio a Lucy), puedes salir muy beneficiada de esto

-Pero yo…

-¡Nami-san! (Sanji ya no podía caber en su felicidad) ¡No se preocupe por la cuenta! Y… ¿Lucy-san? (La rubia asintió perpleja) ¡acompáñeme para que vea con más detalle la cocina!

-¿Ves, Lucy? Te lo dije

Nami rió mientras que Lucy era llevada a saltitos al restaurant.

-Ah… por fin solos y con la cuenta pagada (Suspiró ella)

-Eso no… estuvo bien, Nnnami-chan

-¿Ah?

Blaz había dejado de lado sus antiparras y ahora movía triste la bombilla de su bebida.

-Eso estuvo mal (Volvió a repetir)

-Por favor, Blaz. Si tampoco era mucho

-Sí, pero…

-No me digas que te gusta Lucy

La rara afirmación le hizo levantar el rostro y enfrentar la mirada de su amiga.

-No, no me gusta (Aseguró)

-¿Y entonces?

-Sólo sé que… la quieres mucho

-¿Yo… o tu hermano?

Esta pregunta lo dejó atónito. Buscó sus antiparras y volvió a estrujarlas con nervios.

-Yo… no tengo hermanos (Susurró)

-Yo creo que sí y que no me lo has querido decir

-Tú sabes… que fui adoptado. No sé si realmente… tenga a algún hermano

-Vamos, por algo estás aquí. La última vez que te vi fue en Inglaterra y de Inglaterra y Japón es demasiado lejos para que sólo vengas a correr una simple carrera de beneficencia

-Nami…

-Tú buscas a tu hermano

-…

-Y aquella noche lo viste en mi apartamento y sabes que Lucy es muy importante para él ¿no?

-Nami-chan…

-¿Qué decía el expediente de adopción?

-…

-Vamos Edonat, confía en mí

Ante su verdadero nombre, Blaz cerró sus ojos.

-… ¿Por qué Blaz? (Susurró)

-Porque fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza

-El del cachorro…

-Sí, al menos pasarías más desapercibido si hablábamos de ti

-Uh…

-¿Qué decía ese expediente? (Nami volvió a reformular la pregunta)

-Decía… que fui dejado allí con…. mi hermano

-¿Y qué paso?

-Mis padres adoptivos… sólo me adoptaron a mí. Porque… las leyes japonesas de ese entonces sólo les permitieron adoptar a uno…

-¿Pero cómo supiste?

-Mis padres… me lo dijeron hace un año, en mi cumpleaños

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

Edonat asintió triste con su cabeza.

-Edonat… debiste habérmelo dicho

-No… (El piloto ladeó su rostro) era mi búsqueda, tenía que saber si en todos estos años había otro ser que como yo sentía un vacío cada vez que hacía una travesura o se ganaba algo. Un vacío que me hacía muchas veces mirar hacia un lado de mí pensando que había alguien y no había más que una pared o un abrazo de mis padres que intentaban sofocarlo con regalos o con mimos. Pero nunca pude sacarme este vacío…

"Cuando supe todo, pensé que viniendo aquí, a buscar el expediente podía hallarlo… que podría llenar ese vacío. Pero supe que él también había sido adoptado y que su nuevo padre lo había llevado lejos, muy lejos. Habían pasado más de veinte largos años luego de la adopción."

"Estaba triste y pensé que nunca podría verlo otra vez. Me contacté con un amigo y él me dijo que tú vivías en la ciudad vecina y te vine a ver. Después de ese incidente con el celular y la reacción de Lucy… supuse que ellos dos se conocían, más aún, cuando ella me confundió con él… y luego tú misma me lo dejaste claro cuando me preguntaste que relación tenía y qué hacía allí. Si realmente era él…"

"En ese momento la esperanza volvió a mí. Pero viendo que mi hermano no era precisamente una moneda de oro allí… no supe qué hacer, me enredé con mis emociones. Parecía que él le había hecho mucho daño a Lucy-chan, por lo que no sería capaz de preguntarle, y que tú no me ibas a decir nada si te decía que, quizás, aquel hombre podría ser mi hermano. Por eso preferí callar y pedirte que no dijeras mi nombre, sacando después las conclusiones que ustedes decían. Pero no conté que justo ese día…"

-Iba a venir a vernos (Le ayudó Nami)

-No, no sabía… y más desesperado me encontré. Esperé, como me aconsejaste, pero preferí correr cuando vi que tú ya habrías la puerta. Me escabullí como pude por una de las piezas y no asimilé que esa era de Lucy-chan. Tuve que decirle el nombre falso que me diste y me colgué de la ventana justo antes que mi hermano entrara. Y… lo pude ver…

"Realmente era mi hermano y me sentí muy feliz cuando lo vi pero… en sus ojos… sentí que en ellos se quebraba algo cada vez que Lucy decía una palabra que dejaba en claro que no lo conocía y que más que a él, se acordaba de mí. Desde allí supe que ella era muy importante para él, demasiado y decidí cuidarla y ayudarla antes que se volviesen a encontrar. Gracias a que tú sospechabas algo, pude acercarme a las dos."

-¿Me utilizaste…?

-¡No, Nami-chan! Sólo que pude acercarme más porque tú confiabas en mí y pensé que invitándola hoy contigo podría de cierta forma despejar su mente y recordarle de a poco a mi hermano. Se nota que ella no lo ha pasado bien

-Y tienes razón…

-Yo ya he dicho todo mi secreto… (Edonat enfrentó la mirada de Nami) ¿Puedo saber qué les ocurrió a los dos?

-Edonat…

_La carrera comenzará en pocos minutos, que los pilotos se alisten pronto para la carrera, por favor._

El altoparlante repitió la información. Nami se levantó, dando terminada la conversación y entró al restaurant seguida de Edonat. Ambos buscaron a Lucy que misteriosamente no estaba allí.

Edonat bajó a las pistas y Nami se quedó increpando a Sanji. El pobre cocinero sólo atinó a decir que la rubia había ido al baño de chicas y que él la esperó para seguir mostrándole los menús y las comidas.

Mientras que con Edonat, él tomó su puesto en las pistas sin colocarse el casco. Entró en su auto y esperó el conteo del altoparlante.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_¡Ya!_

Apretó hasta el fondo el acelerador. Tomó el tercer el lugar e intentó a alcanzar el segundo. Y entre que lo hacía una voz escuchó:

-¿Natsu? ¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú…?

Ladeó sólo un poco el rostro y vio la mirada triste de Lucy que lo abrazaba con dolor…

-¡¿Lucy-chan?

Cuando pudo entender lo que pasaba, un fuerte golpe lo hizo estremecer y girar en círculos. No supo cuanto estuvo así, había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los pudo abrir… vio a la rubia ensangrentada en el asiento del copiloto, el auto humeaba y sólo atinó a sacarla de allí antes que explotase. Se sacó como pudo los tirantes y la abrazó, sacándola con un impulso justo en el momento que el auto explotaba.

Tenía un poco chamuscado el traje, pero no le importaba. Al menos, la había salvado de la combustión, pero no del accidente en sí.

Sintió que el tiempo se volvía lento muy lento…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La sala de espera cada vez se volvía más tortuosa, más dolorosa. Hacía ya dos horas que su amiga estaba en cirugía y que aún faltaba más para saber si sobreviviría.

-Nami y… ¿¡Natsu! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Lucy está mal! ¡Ella no puede verte ahora!

Como martilleos a su corazón, Edonat escuchó las palabras que una pelirroja le dirigía. Cuando esta se detuvo, él le miró a los ojos con decisión.

-Yo no soy Natsu. Soy Edonat, su hermano y lamentó en el alma que Lucy esté así. Si quieres, maldíceme, golpéame, maltrátame, haz lo que quieras conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor

-¿Su… hermano?

Erza no podía caber en su estupefacción.

-Sí, su hermano (Le contestó Edonat). Y el culpable de que ella esté así

Nami alzó la cabeza, despertando recién de su descanso. Vio a Erza y a Edonat y comprendió de inmediato la situación.

-¡Erza, no es lo que crees! (Gritó exasperada) ¡Él es…!

-No, Nami (La interrumpió Edonat). Ya no me ocultaré más. Soy el hermano de Natsu y no me importa serlo (Se dirigió a Erza), él aún no lo sabe y él sabrá si me querrá conocer. Ahora me importa más Lucy que por mi culpa está en peligro de morir… Por mi culpa… ¡Nunca debí haber venido! ¡Ahora ella podría estar viva si yo no hubiese venido!

Edonat tomó su cabeza y en sus ojos apareció un mar de lágrimas que no intentó ocultar. Las había ignorado todo este tiempo y ahora las dejó salir con fluidez. Lo necesitaba.

-No es tu culpa (Unos brazos lo abrazaron). Los accidentes pasan porque deben pasar y Lucy es muy fuerte, ningún accidente la apartará de nosotros

Edonat abrazó a Erza y le agradeció el gesto.

-Ella sobrevivirá (Continuó la pelirroja), cree en ella

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡DOCTOR, DÍGAME COMO ESTÁ, POR FAVOR!

Natsu tomaba de la bata al doctor y lo tenía suspendido en el aire. Había perdido todos sus estribos cuando Lissana le informó del accidente y ahora no podía caber en sí cuando vio al doctor salir de la sala de cirugías.

-¡Por favor, usted mismo estaba ahí! (El doctor intentó tranquilizarlo)

-¡CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR ESO SI CUANDO SUPE ESTABA EN MI CASA! ¡AHÍ, TRANQUILO! ¡SIN SABER NADA! ¡PORQUÉ NO ME DEJAN VERLA! ¡ARGH!

El doctor hizo una señal con su mano y una enfermera le inyectó un tranquilizante a Natsu. Este último siguió debatiéndose con el doctor.

-Por favor, déjeme verla. Luce…

Susurró antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo. Un enfermero lo tomó de las axilas y lo llevó a otra sala.

-Perdónelo, doctor Topper (Habló Lissana). Él no quería provocar esto, de verdad. Ella es muy importante para él y hace poco se enteró

-¿Pero qué me está diciendo usted? (Topper se arregló su bata y se pasó un paño que una enfermera le dio) Si él estaba en la sala de espera con la amiga de la paciente

Lissana abrió sus ojos, sin entender.

-Doctor… (Dijo ella) sé que lo que acaba de pasar lo ha dejado turbado pero Natsu en ningún momento ha estado aquí antes. Llegó conmigo, es imposible que lo viera usted aquí. Sólo existe un solo Natsu en este mundo

Topper tomó de la manga a la albina y la situó frente a la sala de espera, frente a Erza, Nami y…

-¿Natsu...? Pero si tú estabas…

Erza tomó la palabra:

-Parece que hay mucho por explicar, ¿No, Edonat?

Edonat tomó sus antiparras y se las puso. Se levantó y tambaleó al instante por las torceduras y quemaduras del accidente, Erza lo sujetó de inmediato.

-Sí (Edonat miró a Lissana), hay demasiadas cosas por explicar y ya no habrá más secretos por esconder

Lissana abrió su boca por la sorpresa.

-Entonces… (Logró balbucir)

-Creo que habrán muchas cosas que hablar… (Nami cogió su teléfono y marcó un número) Y a muchos a quienes explicar


	6. Los lazos de sangre

"…"

_(Aerith no theme)_

**6. Los lazos de sangre**

Estaba en un lugar extraño, oscuro. Podía sentir voces que no entendía, muchas voces que se atropellaban, que gritaban, voces que buscaban un culpable, una cura para una herida. Voces que vociferaban palabras de auxilio, de ayuda.

Ayuda… para ella.

Eso la dejó perpleja. No podía ver, pero sentía que esas voces que gritaban eran para ella un cariño, una ternura aún sin poder oírlas realmente. Prestó más atención y percibió un susurro que iba distinto a los gritos. Era lento, pausado, repetía mil veces las mismas palabras, las mismas súplicas. Era un susurro que rezaba.

Y de ese gesto tan olvidado, los gritos se unieron con nuevos susurros hacia una letanía que le dio paz. Los rezos continuaron hasta poblar totalmente su oscuridad.

-¡LUCE!

Su paz se volvió en vuelta por su nombre, un nombre que se pronunciaba en un grito doloroso, desgarrador. Las otras voces intentaron acallarla pero el grito fue más fuerte y potente.

…

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Un sollozo copó su atención. Al parecer, era el del mismo grito doloroso y que ahora no podía hallar consuelo, derramando sonoras lágrimas.

Sintió que su corazón se encogía en un vuelco.

Los rezos volvieron a pronunciarse.

Algo cálido cogió su mano. Era un calor amigo, un calor que no sentía hace mucho. El calor se fue alejando y ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas asirlo de nuevo. Pero una barrera más fuerte la contuvo y la atrapó. No podía moverse y el calor seguía yéndose. Susurró que no se fuera, que se quedara, pero de su boca no salían palabras. Impotente, sintió el frío abrazar a su corazón.

No obstante, el calor volvió y se quedó en su mano por mucho tiempo.

Eso la hizo feliz.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Dime si tú estuviste implicado en todo esto, Luffy

El moreno, que hacía poco había llegado recién al hospital, sonrió inocente ante la afirmación de Nami.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Su respuesta no fue ni un sí ni un no. Eso fastidió a Nami.

-Sé qué hiciste algo (Le volvió a atacar ella), no me lo niegues más

-¿En qué cosa?

-¡Argh! Tú tienes algo que ver con Edonat y Natsu

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú

-Yo no fui

-¡Luffy!

-¡Pero si deberías haber respondido "¿Quién fue?" y yo te hubiese dicho un nombre cualquiera para seguir jugando al sombrero del profesor!

-Contigo no conseguiré nada

Luffy sólo sonrió más.

A los pocos minutos llegó Erza a la sala de espera y vio una pequeña discusión entre los que acabamos de presenciar. A penas Nami la vio, ignoró al moreno y sólo se enfrascó en una cosa:

-Y ¿Cómo está Lucy? ¿Ya podemos ir a verla? (Preguntó)

Erza sólo suspiró.

-Es difícil (Respondió), esa extraña enfermedad que le vino empeoró con el accidente. Están viendo qué cosas pueden hacer para al menos despertarla del coma

-Lucy…

-Y si despierta, quizás olvide más cosas de las que ya olvidó

Nami parpadeó, perpleja.

-¿Qué… cosas?

-Cosas como su infancia, lugares, a su familia, a nosotros…

-¿A sus amigos?

-Sí, es lo más probable que no recuerde nada, sería como una pequeña niña en un cuerpo de mujer

-Pero… será temporal ¿no? Eso tú habías dicho cuando olvidó a Natsu

-Al menos, eso pensaba pero creo que me equivoqué

-…

-Debemos ser fuertes, es ahora cuando más nos necesita

-Y es si es que despierta al coma…

-Pero en lo que respecta al accidente, sufrió heridas graves pero sanarán pronto, sólo que tendrá una cicatriz my notoria en su cuello. Ella es fuerte

Luffy que había presenciado todo, se le había ensombrecido un poco el rostro.

-¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer? (Nami se había abrazado, desconsolada)

-Esperar, sólo esperar

De pronto, Luffy se levantó y dejó a las dos mujeres hablando solas.

-Es raro ese chico (Soltó Erza de repente)

-Ah… Y aún así soy su amiga

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Estaba en la cafetería, removiendo con una cuchara plástica su café. Estaba triste, abatido por todo lo que ocurrió. Se sentía culpable por cómo las cosas habían pasado y ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer del mapa.

-Oye, no es tu culpa

Levantó su rostro y Edonat reconoció la sonrisa de Luffy.

-Es fácil decirlo

El moreno se sentó a un lado de él. Siguió insistiendo:

-Vamos, que no es tu culpa. Esto se solucionará pronto

-Ah… siempre has sido tan optimista. Claramente no la has visto ni mucho menos has visto lo que yo he visto… fue tan… (Cogió sus antiparras y las estrujó con fuerza) no pude hacer nada, por mi culpa está en coma

Luffy se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-Y ¿qué ha dicho Natsu? ¿Hablaste con él?

-…

-…

-No hemos hablado nada

-¿Ah?

-Él no ha salido del lado de Lucy. Cuando despertó del tranquilizante, estuvo buscándola como loco. Y cuando la encontró, gritó su nombre con mucho dolor y se abalanzó a un lado de esta. Intentamos sacarlo, pero él pudo zafarse de nosotros. Volvió a donde Lucy-chan y lloró en su mano, más calmado. Poco después se durmió. No fuimos capaces de sacarlo más

-¿Estabas ahí…?

-Sí… Fuimos Lissana, Erza, Nami y yo. Rezábamos

-¿No te vio aún así?

-No… parecía realmente ciego al mundo exterior. Sólo podía ver a Lucy

-¡Wow! Se nota que es su gran amigo

-Luffy…

-Dime

-¿Sabes qué les pasó a ella con mi hermano? No lo conozco mucho, pero sé que Lucy es muy importante para él

Luffy volvió a oscurecer su mirada que ocultó con su sombrero de paja. Pero la reemplazó rápidamente por una sonrisa.

-Oye (Le cambió el tema), he oído que hay comida muy buena en este hospital…

-Luffy… eso no…

Sin embargo, el moreno ya se había levantado y le pidió a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí una cantidad de platillos que se le vino a la mente que no eran pocos. La pobre enfermera sólo atinó a taparse los oídos y marchare rápidamente antes que le nombrasen más comida en su vida.

Luffy volvió a su mesa, feliz, mientras que se relamía los labios pensando en el menú que comería.

Edonat no pudo más que suspirar, cansado.

-Luffy, por favor, dime que es lo que pasó entre ellos dos

Permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? (Edonat se entristeció más)

-Es un secreto

Luffy volvió a sonreír.

-¿Secreto…?

-¡Oh! ¡Esa enfermera lleva comida!

El moreno se levantó y, corriendo, interceptó a otra enfermera con un carrito.

Edonat entendió que sólo una persona podría decirle todo: su hermano, Natsu.

"Quizás" pensó "Sea la hora de hablar con él"

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

El Dr. Topper miraba con tristeza el estado de su paciente. No había mejoría, pareciese que nunca iría a despertar. Es cierto, la paciente llevaba sólo dos días en coma pero sus puntos vitales no mejoraban, haciéndole vaticinar lo peor. Y si despertaba, lo más probable es que olvidaría a todo lo que conocía. El accidente le había sido fatal para su cerebro: no llevaba cinturón de seguridad y se había golpeado con todo en el parabrisas del auto. Eso le produjo una hemorragia interna que, si bien pudo detenerla por puro milagro, el TEC cerrado que le quedó a ella aceleró más su enfermedad.

Ahora no le quedaba más que ver, esperar otro milagro para poder saber qué hacer.

Pero de lo que podía ver, no sólo ella sufría las heridas. El chico que casi lo deja volando por los aires se hallaba adormilado en la mano de ella. Quizás, era pura sugestión, pero la presencia de ese chico le hacía bien a su paciente. De ahí que no pidiera que lo sacaran y que le dieran otro tranquilizante.

Sí que había cosas que escapaban de las ciencias.

En eso, la puerta que se abría le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe Dr., sé que había dicho que nadie podía verla, pero…

-No se preocupe, usted ya entró

Incómodo, Edonat ingresó a la habitación con la vista baja. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Perdone (Balbució)

Topper le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Edonat le hizo caso.

-Permítame aconsejarle algo (El doctor le susurró en el oído). Creo que este no es el momento para que hable con su hermano. Váyase y espere otra ocasión. Este chico no está preparado para recibir otra gran noticia (Edonat asintió en silencio). Además ¿No se ha revisado esas quemaduras…? Por protegerla del accidente usted tampoco salió bien

Edonat estaba saliendo ya cuando sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban y lo encestaban en la pared. Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo que pudo ver a su agresor, antes de que fuese arrastrado y llevado a los jardines del hospital.

-Tú… tú

Edonat podía ver que el otro jadeaba, que con el esfuerzo de traerlo de esa manera tan brusca lo dejó muchísimo más cansado de lo que ya estaba, que apenas se sostenía en pie y que estaba a punto de desplomarse. Edonat lo sostuvo, pasando un brazo del otro en sus hombros.

-De… déjame

Sintió que el otro se debatía con sus últimas fuerzas pero que eran pequeños movimientos que Edonat pudo manejar.

-Cálmate (Le pudo decir el de las antiparras), te diré todo si te calmas

Se percató que el otro se tranquilizaba un poco. Lo llevó a una banca y se sentaron allí.

El silencio pudo ser más fuerte y los incómodos minutos que pasaron se apoderaron del momento. Aún así, Edonat entendió que no podía dejar pasar esta situación.

Tenían que hablar.

-Natsu… (Comenzó intentado buscar palabras que no le hicieran explotar a su hermano) Siento lo de Lucy, no me había percatado que ella… estaba allí. Perdóname

Natsu quedó impasible, oyendo.

Edonat siguió hablando:

-Ese día había una carrera y de alguna forma entró al auto sin que me diera cuenta. Me confundió por ti y… perdí el control. Chocamos y ella no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. Pude sacarla antes que el auto explotase. Pero más que eso no pude hacer

Natsu seguía impasible.

-Perdóname… sabía que ella era importante para ti

-No es tu culpa

Las palabras de su hermano lo sorprendieron.

-No es tu culpa (Repitió Natsu), yo sé que ella estará bien

Otro silencio se alzó.

-Tú… ¿me perdonas?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-No (Le respondió), no tengo nada que perdonarte. La culpa siempre la he tenido yo después de haberla abandonado. Todo esto nunca hubiese ocurrido si nunca la hubiese dejado de lado. Por mí ella se fue lejos, ahora por fin lo pude entender después de muchos años. Se fue porque soy un desgraciado, un idiota. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí…

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No la limpió, dejó que corriera sola. No se sentía allí en esos momentos, estaba en otro lugar, en el pasado.

-Natsu… ¿Me podrías decir qué pasó entre tú y Lucy-chan?

Estaban solos, cerca de una fuente que borboteaba agua. El sol había sido tapado por una nube, haciendo el lugar más oscuro.

Edonat esperó paciente.

Una brisa corrió por las ramas de los árboles.

-Fuimos nakamas (Soltó Natsu de repente), en la secundaria. Ella tenía que pagar su renta y yo la ayudé. Nunca nos habíamos separado hasta que apareció una vieja amiga. Hacía poco que ella volvió del extranjero y de apoco me alejé de Luce… cada vez más. De una semana a la otra éramos perfectos extraños, casi hablábamos. Aún no me puedo explicar esa situación y, la última vez que hablamos, fue en un parque. Aunque, claro, no hablamos nada, me había llegado un mensaje diciendo que Lissana había caído en coma y decidí correr antes de hablar con Luce

-Pero… ella tenía que entender que Lissana era tu amiga (Se atrevió a decir Edonat)

-Creo que… entendió muchísimo más de lo que debió haber entendido. Por eso nunca me dijo nada, debió haber pensado que éramos novios. Quizás, no me dijo que se iba por eso mismo

-¿Se fue?

-Sí, por siete largos años

-…

-Muchas veces me intenté comunicar con ella, pero me cortaba la comunicación. Me había costado mucho tener su nuevo teléfono y no pude más que dejarle un mensaje de voz. Estaba triste, muy triste, hice todo lo que pude para hablarle e intentar arreglar las cosas y nada. Ella me evadía

-Estás seguro que… ¿Sólo porque te alejaste?

Natsu levantó su rostro, sorprendido.

-Sí…

-Mira… No tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero sé que ellas no harían algo así por así

-No entiendo

-Cuando te fuiste esa última vez que se vieron, quizás fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Algo habrá pasado antes para que propiciara eso

-Quizás…

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-…

-¿Por qué habrá pensado Lucy que tú eras novio de Lissana?

-Porque me acerqué mucho a ella, no sé la verdad

-¿Nunca… se besaron?

Natsu enrojeció.

-Nno…

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno… algo así

-Quizás, los habrá visto

-¡Imposible! Fue en una casa abandonada y…

_Una casa abandonada que conocía bien…_

Natsu palideció… quizás ese ruido…

-¡No puede ser! (Exclamó)

-Habrá pensado por eso que fueron novios (Razonó Edonat)

-¡Pero si no pasó más de eso! ¡Un pequeño beso nada más! ¿Por qué pensó eso…? Debió habérmelo preguntado

-Y aún así, no es motivo para que haya cortado toda relación contigo

Natsu escuchó, expectante.

-¿No…? (Preguntó)

-Al menos, no para una amiga

-…

-Ella… (Edonat tomó aire) se fue porque te amaba y no podía ser capaz de verte con otra mujer

Edonat había dado en el clavo.

Natsu calló, ya no pudo decir más.

-Y… (Siguió) quería olvidarte, no hablar más contigo. Pensó que era la mejor opción y se fue a otra ciudad por eso mismo para no interponerse entre tú y Lissana

-Debió habérmelo dicho…

-Pensaba en ti

-¡Pero debió habérmelo dicho! (Golpeó la banca)

-Hermano… (Edonat habló lentamente) yo no te conozco mucho pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella te hubiese dicho que se iba porque te amaba? (No recibió respuesta). Te conoce muy bien y prefirió no darte problemas

-Pero…

-Fue lo mejor

-Pero ¿ella no entendía que yo la extrañé todos estos años…? ¿Qué me hacía falta? Estuve todo este tiempo preocupado y pensaba lo peor y era porque…

-Ya habrá tiempo para que hablen

-…

-¿Te sientes mejor? Los malentendidos se traducen de muchas formas…

-Tú me eres familiar, tu aroma

Por fin, Edonat cayó en la cuenta que hablaba temas amorosos con un hermano que no veía en toda la vida.

-Nnnnoo (Tartamudeó), ssssoy un aammmigo

-Sí… tú eres el de la otra vez… el que estuvo en la casa de Lucy, tu aroma me es inconfundible ¡Tú eres ese Blaz!

Edonat sintió que una especie de aura maligna rodeaba a su hermano. Este último le dirigió una mirada asesina que, si hubiese tenido las energías suficientes, no hubiese dudado en plantarle un golpe en plena cara.

-¡Por favor, relájate!

-¡No! ¡Tú estuviste aquella noche y te escapaste como un cobarde!

-¡No malentiendas las cosas!

-¡No podría confundir tu aroma en ningún otro lugar!

Natsu se le abalanzó, pero estaba tan débil por haber pasado dos días en vela sin comer, que se desplomó en los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Argh! ¡Suéltame!

-Estás débil ¡Cálmate!

-¡NO! ¡TÚ ME LA QUITASTE!

Comprendiendo de inmediato, Edonat apartó a su hermano y le miró a los ojos:

-¡Yo no te haría nada malo! ¡Tú eres mi hermano!

Natsu quedó atónito.

-¿Hermano…?

-¡Sí, y yo no sería capaz de quitártela más aún sabiendo que la amas!

-¿Amar…?

-¡Entiende, por favor! No te dejes llevar por los celos

-¿Celos…?

-¡Blaz es el cachorro que ella tiene y sí es cierto que me llamé Blaz pero fue por Nami! No podía revelar mi verdadero nombre aún, no sabía cómo actuarías

-¿Cachorro…? ¿Actuar…?

-Mira, llamamos a una enfermera para que te dé algo. Sé que no es fácil y…

-No, estoy bien

-¿De… verdad?

-Por eso… me eras familiar

-Hermano…

-Luffy… ¡Sé que él tiene algo que ver!

Se levantó pero se desplomó de inmediato. Edonat lo sostuvo.

-Llévame… (Jadeó) llévame donde ese sombrero de paja. Tenemos que hablar varias cosas

-Pero debes comer primero

Y como afirmando a aquella frase, las tripas de Natsu sonaron.

-Está bien… (Se rindió) pero después ¡Iremos de inmediato a hablar con él!

Ambos sonrieron.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Lissana había llegado al hospital con dos bolsas llenas de emparedados y otra con refrescos. Por experiencia sabía que Natsu comería como por tres estómagos, quizás su hermano comiese igual de mucho y había oído por boca de Nami que Luffy tenía un estómago de leyenda. De ahí que trajese tanta comida para que no hubiera escasez de comida para ellas.

Las vio sentadas en la cafetería. Se sentó en una silla disponible y exclamó:

-¡Ah…! Espero que haya traído suficiente comida

Las otras dos chicas estaban tristes y saludaron desganadas a las recién llegada.

-¿Cómo está Lucy? (De lo trivial pasó a lo más importante)

Erza suspiró.

-Sigue igual (Le dijo), aunque le han visto una leve mejoría

-Pero puede que sea nada (Agregó Nami)

Lissana le repartió un par de emparedados a cada una. Comieron.

-¡COMIDA!

De la nada, apareció Luffy. De un manotazo se había apoderado de la mitad de una bolsa y la devoraba con pasión.

Nami suspiró para sí. Le arrebató lo que quedaba de una bolsa y con la otra llena las escondió fuera del alcance del moreno.

-¡Pero si tengo hambre! (Vociferó)

Lissana sonrió con una mueca, confirmandos sus suposiciones.

En cuanto a Erza vio a un hombre muy familiar que iba hacia su mesa…

-¿Son los amigos de mi hija?

Se miraron entre sí. El hombre que había llegado era alto y rubio, macizo. De una expresión seria y reservada. Volvió a preguntar:

-¿Son o no son los amigos de mi hija?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Díganme dónde está para llevármela a la clínica de Magnolia. Ya le hice hora allí

-¿Quién es usted? (Luffy dejó de comer para preguntar)

-Soy el padre de Lucy (Contestó él) y es hora que vuelva con su familia

Silencio, sólo hubo silencio.


	7. Nombres de amor

"_Nunca gasté ni un segundo de mí_

_En encontrar cómo hacerte feliz_

_Siempre en silencio tú estabas aquí_

_Para escucharme y yo nunca te vi._

_Pero no estaba en mis planes _

_Perderte alguna vez_

_Tal vez no me quieras ver más_

_Te entiendo…"_

**7. Nombres de amor**

-¿Qué? ¡Qué hacen! ¡No se la lleven! ¡Argh, SUÉLTAME! ¡NO SE la…! lle… ven…

Podían sentir los últimos gritos desesperados de Natsu.

Cerraron sus ojos, acallaron sus oídos y durmieron sus corazones.

No podían hacer nada.

Tampoco levantaron la vista cuando ella pasó delante de ellos. ¿Puede que el ignorar el hecho era una fórmula para anestesiar el dolor? Podría ser. Lo último que les dejó antes de marcharse para siempre fue una pequeña sonrisa de sus ojos dormidos como si aún asegurase que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien.

Así era ella, así era Lucy.

Su padre la trajo a Magnolia y luego la trasladó a América, al parecer, a Estados Unidos. Nunca más supieron de ella. Lucy había pasado a ser un bello recuerdo en sus vidas.

Pero no para Natsu.

Él sentía que ellos la abandonaron, que los amigos que ella más quiso la dejaron sola a merced de la soledad y de su enfermedad. No, no podía creer que ellos la olvidaran tan fácilmente. ¡Nami no quería hablar del tema, Erza le decía que lo dejara estar, Luffy no entendía, Lissana callaba, y nadie más respondía! ¡Incluso su hermano le decía que debía dejar de buscarla!

Pasaron cinco años…

Cinco largos años…

¿Cuántos más debían pasar? Primero fueron siete y ahora se le agregaron cinco. ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Dónde la habían ocultado? ¡Después de tanto!

Doce años en total.

Natsu comía poco, ya no se divertía. Ahora estaba enfrascado en los últimos detalles de un parque que él diseñó. Reclamaba por sombras, reclamaba por luces. Maldecía que le obligasen a ahorrar materiales por los gastos y la demora de su tan minucioso trabajo, ¿acaso no sabían esos hombres de terno que una obra de arte debía tener tiempo y dedicación? ¡No! Ellos querían algo bonito y barato para que las personas no se quejasen en el municipio. ¿Y del arquitecto? Nada. El arquitecto no importaba con tal que terminase su proyecto. ¿Y si movía un poco el sol a la izquierda? A las dos de la tarde en agosto se veía el acontecer de tranquilidad que él le quería dar… pero no en todas las horas y en los meses. En casi todos golpeaba fuerte el sol y más daba la sensación de calor que de oscuridad. No, no podía llenarlo con árboles porque eso daría oportunidad a robos y asaltos… y lo materiales ¡No había pensado en los materiales! ¿Madera, piedra, cemento? ¡Argh!

Otra vez tendría que devolverse y analizarlo otra vez.

Así estaba Natsu, ya no era él.

Su hermano, Edonat, lo veía preocupado. Con el tiempo ambos gemelos lograron recuperar el tiempo perdido y se convirtieron en grandes amigos. En esos días él vivía unas vacaciones con su hermano y no podía ignorar el hecho de que Natsu se obsesionase inconscientemente con la desaparecida Lucy. Lo veía enfrascarse demasiado en su netbook, revisando mil veces sus trabajos digitales para luego mirar fotos y leer un millar de libros de dibujo y de arquitectos días enteros sin poder dormir nada por las pesadillas que despertaba gritando "¡Lucy!". Ignoraba todo lo demás, para él sólo estaba su trabajo. En esos cinco años, Edonat pudo conocer mejor a su hermano y en el fondo sabía que él necesitaba saber algo de ella. La angustia lo tenía trabajólico y triste. Muy pocas veces lo veía sonreír y ya no se diferenciaba gran cosa de un fantasma.

Y sin que Natsu supiera, Edonat inició una búsqueda con todos sus amigos por todo el globo en busca de Lucy. Habían acordado escondérselo a Natsu porque aún no era tiempo que la viese pues esta había empeorado y para ambos sería muy duro verse. Ni hablar de las condiciones que Jude Heartphilia, padre de Lucy, imponía. De tanto preguntar en clínicas y hospitales, la encontraron en Miami, en una clínica exclusiva. El Sr. Heartphilia ya no ponía reparos que ellos la viesen pero se negaba tajantemente que Natsu la viera. Y esto era porque intuía que aquel chico había dejado en esas condiciones a su hija e, inconscientemente, lo culpaba de toda la lejanía que él tuvo con ella, que más que mal, su hija se había ido por él. Y de todas las otras respuestas que un padre arrepentido y despechado pudiese dar, Edonat y el resto no quisieron saber más.

Intentaron convencer a Natsu de que la olvidara, que rehiciera su vida. Pero él insistía en querer verla, en acompañarla. Tachó al resto de traidores y se refugio en sí mismo, con recuerdos que cada día lo amargaban más. En el fondo, todos sabían que ambos necesitaban verse, pero aún no era el momento y el Sr. Heartphilia aún no aflojaba su decisión.

Pero ya no podían esperar más, hoy era el día.

Edonat aún no estaba seguro cuando le preguntó a su hermano si le acompañaba a un pequeño viaje al país de los Yankees a una carrera que tendría allí. Natsu se negó y apeló a sus mareos en el avión, que prefería quedarse allí. El piloto no le quedó más remedio que tomarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a ir. Por algún motivo, Natsu no se negó más.

Mareado como estaba, Natsu no se dio cuenta cuando su gemelo hacía un sinfín de llamadas para informarle al resto cómo iba todo. Edonat ya preparaba las palabras que diría para que su hermano aún siguiera creyendo en la mentira cuando al llegar el televisor de un local de café del aeropuerto dijo esto:

_Y en otras noticias, la mujer inglesa nacida en Japón de ahora veinte nueve años despertó de su coma ayer después de cinco años. Lucy Heartphilia padecía de un extraño mal que hacía olvidar de apoco sus recuerdos. Algunos doctores afirmaban que era Alzheimer pero otros hallaban extraño que una mujer tan joven padeciese esa enfermedad… _

Ya demasiado tarde, Edonat sostuvo a su hermano que casi caía ahí mismo.

-L-lucy ¡Lucy!

Natsu se debatió como pudo de los brazos de su hermano. Le golpeó y peleó hasta que lo soltaron. Corrió y se perdió en la multitud.

Edonat marcó cómo loco a su móvil y llamó a Erza. La conversación se volvió bastante tortuosa y casi sentía que moría en la llamada. Acordaron que buscarían y retendrían a Natsu como fuera, que debían relajarlo a como dé lugar.

Pero lo que no sabían es que el caso había sido demasiado nombrado y reclamado en el país por esa extraña enfermedad. Natsu tomó cualquier taxi y en pocas palabras le pidió al chofer que le llevara a la clínica en donde estaba Lucy. Un poco sorprendido, el chofer le aseguró que le saldría caro y que se demorarían porque la clínica estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. A Natsu no le importó y esperó callado todo el camino. Cuando llegaron le dio un gran fajo de billetes al chofer y salió rápidamente del taxi. Entró a la clínica y barrió de preguntas a la recepcionista. Esta le dijo que no podía verla hoy, que estaba muy delicada. Pero él insistió a tal punto que la recepcionista tuvo que llamar a los guardias. Empujó y huyó como pudo de estos y se metió al ascensor. Presionó un número cualquiera y se bajó en ese piso. Recorrió los pasillos y llegó a una puerta abierta. Entró.

-¿Vienes por ella?

Una mujer pequeña de largo cabello azabache y de dos coletas en su cabeza le habló. Estaba de espaldas, atendiendo a un hombre en una camilla.

-Sí, es mi amiga

La respuesta hizo que volteara y que sus grandes ojos oscuros parpadeasen con curiosidad.

-¿Una amiga? (La mujer abrazó lo que parecía ser una ficha médica con una triste sonrisa) muy pocos viajan tan lejos por una amiga y logran un gran escándalo con tal de verla

-Es una gran amiga

Ella vio al hombre de la camilla y le dio una caricia. Susurró:

-Muchas cosas las hacemos por un nombre que no sabemos nombrar, un nombre que toma forma cuando ya es demasiado tarde y del que ya no podemos regresar. Un nombre que nos hace hacer locuras, tantas locuras que bien podría avergonzarnos y hacernos sentir ridículos. Y que, sin embargo, nos dan una pequeña esperanza que nos hace felices. Puede que tus ojos lloren cuando por fin pronuncies el nombre o puede que tu corazón se hinche de alegría… Pueden ser tantas cosas por sólo ese nombre (Suspiró)

-Yo…

-No, no te preocupes. Ella está aquí

Se acercó a la camilla siguiente y corrió la cortina.

No se atrevió a acercarse. Estaba estático, clavado en el suelo. Se sentía extraño, como un extranjero en un país lejano, como si leyese un libro o viese una película, como si no fuese él quien estaba en su cuerpo ahora, como si… quisiera y no quisiera acercarse después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

-Dime… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora?

La mujer sonrió.

-Soy Tenma ¿y tú?

-Yo… yo soy Natsu

-Está bien, Natsu. No te sientas obligado a acercarte. Puedes venir mañana, con gusto te dejaré entrar para que no tengas problemas

-Gracias, Tenma. Pero necesito verla

-Pues, adelante

Titubeaba. Se acercó lentamente con pasos torpes. Podía verla… por fin podía verla. Y sintió que su siguiente paso sería el último, el último paso de una gran odisea.

Habían pasado doce años.

Lucy, Lucy estaba ahí. Se arrodilló y lloró en su mano como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Escuchó que Tenma cerraba la cortina y que hablaba con alguien para luego echarlo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora ya nadie vendría a molestarlos.

Lucy dormía en un plácido sueño. Ya no tenía ninguna máquina que le asistiese y se veía bien, cálida. Respiraba tranquila, su piel se veía desgastada y estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. Y casi imperceptible a los ojos, una cana traviesa crecía entre todo el dorado cabello. Le acarició tímidamente una mejilla.

Y de pronto, sus labios se movieron y de apoco su lengua soltó todo lo que tenía adentro. Primero fue un susurro y después una conversación. Tenerla de oyente le aliviaba tanto.

_¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que hablamos? Bueno, yo te había dejado un mensaje y más parecía un monólogo que una conversación… pero… era como casi hablar._

_Me sentía idiota y creo que aún lo sigo siendo aunque puede que un poquito menos… esa vez te había dicho que tenía veinticinco y que algo había madurado. Ahora tengo treinta y parece que no he cambiado gran cosa. _

…

_Me titulé ¿sabes? Ahora soy un arquitecto con algunos trabajillos por ahí. De hecho, ahora estoy diseñando un parque ¿te gustaría verlo? Un día podría llevarte. Es grande y amplio, tiene juegos para niños y hasta una laguna. Lo diseñé para las familias grandes… Sí, allí podrías ir con tus hijos cuando todo esto cabe. Ah… pero hay un lugar secreto, un lugar que era sólo para mí y que me gustaría que lo conocieras. Es un poco difícil llegar allí pero es un bello lugar con flores y con un puñado de árboles, en donde hay una casita de madera con llave. Nadie entrará allí, te dejaré la llave para que algún día vayas a verlo. Te cuento que cada vez que hago un proyecto le pongo algo mío para que algunos pocos lo encuentren. Y el del parque… es para ti. Sólo para ti._

_Pero ¡oh! Que soy olvidadizo. La última vez te hablé intenté ponerte al corriente después de esos siete años… tendré que darme la tarea de actualizarte con estos cinco años. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Por dónde podría empezar?_

_Me acuerdo que muchas veces me decías que conmigo era suficiente para el mundo ¡pero adivina qué! Tengo un hermano gemelo que es corredor de carreras e ingeniero en mecánica. Hace poquito que hizo la práctica y por poco sentía que lo comían vivo. Él es muy tímido y es tan ciego que no sé da cuenta que una admiradora está detrás de él. ¡Si hasta ha ido a mi casa pidiéndome que le dé sus cartitas y pastelitos! Bueno, algunos pastelitos. Él es tan ciego._

_Ah… muy ciego._

_Y yo que lo pensaba más atento al tema de las mujeres._

_¡Él es tan distinto a mí! Parece una versión mía totalmente opuesta. De hecho, tú lo llegaste conocer pero con el nombre de Blaz, el de tu perrito. Su real nombre es Edonat y en cuanto a tu perrito lo he criado yo. Casi peleo con Nami para que me lo pasara y después con Happy que se quedara. Con el tiempo, ambos llegaron a quererse._

_Recuerdos…_

_Tengo que decirte que había cosas que yo ni sabía. Aparte de mi hermano, lo de mis padres. Ellos murieron atropellados con nosotros dos en nuestros coches. El estado japonés intentó buscarnos parientes pero no hallaron ninguno. Mis padres eran inmigrantes y jamás habían establecido comunicación con una familia que ya no alcanzamos a conocer. Nos enviaron al orfanato y me hermano fue adoptado por una pareja de ingleses. También quisieron adoptarme a mí pero el estado japonés sólo permitió a uno. Estuve un par de años en el orfanato hasta que un hombre me adoptó. Aquel hombre se convirtió en mi padre y me puso su apellido. Igneel se llamaba y no sé por qué un día me puso a la tutela de Makarov y se fue. Sea cual sean las razones, me gustaría volver a verlo. _

_Sin embargo, no te quiero hablar de penas. Te quiero hablar de cómo todos hemos crecido e hicimos de nuestras vidas lo que se nos dé la gana._

_¿Sabes que Gray fue el primero en casarse? Él, que siempre decía que jamás en la vida se iba a casar. ¡Ja, ja! Cuando volvió de la Antártica, vino con mujer e hijos en brazos ¡hasta soy su padrino! Y a que no adivinas quién es su mujer… ¡Es Juvia! Esa chica tan rara que hacía cosas más raras para atrapar la atención de Gray por fin lo logró. Lo bueno de mi ahijado es que no es un hielito desnudista como su padre, es más recatado como su madre pero tan habiloso como su padre. Eso si, me di cuenta que no es bueno contrariar a Juvia. Uh… pobre niño._

_La que va para ese camino ahora es Erza. ¿Te acuerdas de Gerald? Ese hombre que la tachó de rara en el instituto le propuso matrimonio ante los ojos de todos. Recuerdo que fue para el cumpleaños de Erza y él, de improviso, tomó el micrófono, se arrodilló y le dijo como se los dicen en las películas… "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" le había dicho y todo el mundo se quedó callado ante su respuesta. Ella dijo "Sí" y todos saltamos y gritamos de alegría. No sé si sabías pero su relación fue algo difícil y bueno hasta que acabaron en casorio._

_Lissana ha puesto una veterinaria con sus hermanos. Les han ido bastante bien si hasta ya tienen pacientes reiterativos… sobre todo un abogado que hasta lleva su gatito por un resfriado. Siempre pide que sea Lissana quien le atienda y creo que ella no ignora este hecho, sólo que se hace la difícil. Tú sabes cómo es ella, digna hasta el final._

_Levi ha triunfado en la televisión. Ya tiene un programa propio de denuncias y se ve que hasta tiene un espacio en el matinal. Lo bueno de Levi es que nunca necesitó de la farándula para brillar. Sólo con su trabajo ha logrado estar donde está. Ya ha publicado dos libros sobre la cultura y la televisión y está por publicar un tercero. En su mano he visto un anillo… parece que está comprometida. No me lo ha querido contar y cuando se lo mencionó Gazille él salta gritándome que no diga nada a nadie. Bfff, no entiendo. _

_En sí, todos los del grupo Fairy Tail han salido victoriosos y emparejados. Desde esa vez que nos tatuamos y que casi el viejo Makarov nos cuelga vivos, prometimos surgir y hacernos un nombre en esta sociedad. Hasta yo impongo un poco con lo que hago sólo que… soy el único que está solo._

_Eh… exagero un poco. Nami y Luffy también están solos. _

_Bueno, Luffy porque es un inmaduro y Nami tiene sus razones._

_El sombrero de paja tiene a una cuarentona que quiere ligar con él pero que como que a él no le interesa. Es un loco que quiere lanzarse a la mar y ser feliz navegando con unos cuantos amigos. Hace un mes que zarpó y hasta me llegó a invitar y casi me apunto. Pero la tierra fue más fuerte._

_Sé que Nami fue con él. Creo que son de esas chicas libres sin compromisos. O sea, tú la conoces más que yo y puedes entenderla más. Ella se tituló en pedagogía e hizo la licenciatura. Se aburrió de hacer clases y se sumó a la tripulación de Luffy. Si me preguntas para mí que esos dos tenían algo. Pero parece que no… vamos a ver cómo quedarán las cosas en sus días de altamar._

_Y yo… he hablado de tantas parejas y nada de mí ¿eh? La verdad Lucy es que estoy solo. Me he preocupado tanto de mi trabajo y de ti… que no me he puesto a la tarea de buscar a alguien. No soy homosexual ni tampoco un amargado. Siento que la mujer que debe estar conmigo es quizás alguien que ya encontré… o quizás no. Tú me conoces… me conoces muy bien…_

_Oh, Lucy… te he extrañado tanto. _

_Tanto, tanto._

Y en lo que callaba recibió un pequeño roce que le hizo levantar su rostro.

Y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Dime, Tenma ¿Cómo has podido luchar tú sola? Estás en un país extraño distinto totalmente al nuestro… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Estaban en la cafetería de la clínica.

-Verás, Natsu, hay cosas que sólo lo puedes explicar con el amor. Ese nombre fue el que yo le di para todas mis locuras y aciertos. Y gracias a todos mis amigos y mi familia hoy puedo estar con el hombre que amo y ser feliz a su lado, a pesar de que su enfermedad nos separe. Pero yo aún tengo la fe de que sanará y esperaría toda una vida para que así fuera

Y en sus ojos, Natsu podía ver que la espera la agotaba y que sólo su fe la mantenía en pie. Y él la admiraba porque muy pocos son capaces de dar todo por quien se ama aún si se ve todo perdido, y deseaba con todo el corazón que ella fuese feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Y en cuanto a él ¿qué tenía? Toda una vida sin saber qué hacer, con grandes vacíos y recuerdos. Recuerdos malos, recuerdos buenos pero recuerdos de todas formas. Y recordar ¿qué? A su mente sólo le venía lo mucho que la extrañaba, nada más. Sólo a Lucy ha tenido en su mente en esos años, incluso en sus sueños… sueños en donde ella desaparecía y lo dejaba solo entre sombras y tristezas. Y eso ¿podría ser…? ¡No, no, claro que no! ¿Cómo podría serlo? Ella era su amiga, su nakama… nada… más.

Se sentía tan confundido.

-¿Y cuándo les contestarás?

Tenma lo sacó de sus pensamientos para sumirse en la realidad. Cogió su móvil y vio más de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de su hermano, de Erza, de Lissana… de todos. Nunca pensó que de un momento a otro sería tan popular. Apagó su móvil.

-Creo que… (Natsu trazó un chiquita sonrisa) es bueno estar un momento a solas ¿no? Es bueno pensar un poco

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Pienso que… no sé qué pensar. Son tantas cosas

-Pero un algo te llevó aquí

-Sí… Luce

-Y ella ¿qué es para ti?

-Una… no, no sé. Es todo tan confuso

-¿Por qué?

-Ah… Tenma… muchos me han dicho que la amo y yo no sé si sinceramente siento amor por ella. Yo a ella la quiero mucho y fue demasiado buena conmigo. Después nos distanciamos y ahora nos volvimos a distanciar más. No sabes cuanto me dolió que me olvidase por su enfermedad y que después apareciese el tal Blaz que resultó ser mi hermano y… yo no podría llamarlo amor, no podría darle ese nombre

-Pero ya no es amistad

-Y espero que no sea menos que eso

-¿Por qué dudar? ¿Por qué no dejas que todo fluya, que tenga que ser como ser? He visto a muchos que ahogan a algo que pudo ser bello y maravilloso por el temor y la inseguridad de sufrir y de perder muchísimo más de lo que no tuvieron. ¿Qué puedes temer? ¿Qué no te corresponda? ¿Qué ahora si te borre de su vida? No puedes vivir siempre con la incertidumbre. Al final, la perderás

-¡Pero yo no quiero perderla! Yo quiero estar con ella. Quiero cuidarla, protegerla, que nada ni nadie le haga sufrir. No quiero que me aleje otra vez de su vida. Le quiero mucho

-Entonces, lucha por ella

-¿¡Cómo!

-Ya has hecho el primer paso

-Sí… ¿sabes Tenma?

-¿Ummm…?

-Muchos me han dicho que ella me quería, que se fue para que sus sentimientos no me entristecieran. Que en el fondo ella me amaba ¿Eso podía cierto?

-Bien podría ser (Tenma se levantó de la silla). La única quien puede contestarte es ella, nadie más

-Gracias

-Sólo cree en ti

-Lo intentaré

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Ya era de noche y había abandonado la clínica. Se instaló en el primer hotel que encontró y prendió su móvil. Las llamadas y los mensajes sobrepasaban de lo que en toda su vida le habían llamado y eso le hizo reír. Y entre los mensajes había un número desconocido. Lo leyó:

_Sé que hoy fuiste a ver a mi hija. Necesito que vallas mañana a las una en el café de Night Moon. Está muy cerca de la clínica, no te perderás._

_Tenemos que hablar, Natsu._

Extrañado, volvió a releer el mensaje. Y en lo que lo hacía su pantalla se cambió drásticamente y vio que otra vez lo estaban llamando. Vio el nombre, era su hermano.

Contestó.

-¿Aló?

-¡HERMANO! ¿Dónde estás…? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, contéstame!

-Edonat, estoy bien… no es nada. No te preocupes por mí

Y de pronto, la voz de su hermano cambió a una femenina.

-Natsu, quiero que me digas de inmediato dónde estás para ir a buscarte

-No, Erza (Natsu agravó su voz, molesto). Estoy bien solo. Ya sé todo y también la he visto. (Al otro lado de la llamada sintió un gran silencio) No sé por qué me lo ocultaron pero estoy bien. Ahora… tengo que colgar. Adiós a todos

Iba a colgar… pero su dedo no se movía para hacerlo. Siguió escuchando. Podría hasta casi decir quién estaba allí… Edonat, Erza, Gerald, Lissana… ¿tanta conmoción lograba si sólo quería ver a… una _amiga_? Sentía que exageraban demasiado.

Colgó.

Iba a apagar otra vez su móvil pero ya no recibió más llamadas. Se tumbó en la cama y dormitó. En ese limbo del estado de vigilia al durmiente, creyó ver a Lucy que se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y que le miraba tiernamente. Y pensó, pensó como en esa vez que estuvo en la playa, mirando a un barco en forma de carnero…

"Allí también estabas" Pensó "Estabas y decías que ya no éramos más nakamas, que éramos algo más… tú me decías que… Pero no, no podía ser posible"

"¿Qué no puede ser posible?" Aquella Lucy de uniforme del instituto le sonrió "¿No puedo sentir algo más por ti?

"Yo… yo no sé. Yo te quiero mucho y somos…"

"No, ya no lo somos. Desde el momento que decidí irme ya no lo éramos"

"¿Por qué…? te extrañé tanto"

"Porque eso fue lo que decidí y el nombre que debía nombrarle. Yo te amo, Natsu"

"Yo… yo" Natsu sentía que sus ojos se humedecían "¡¿Qué es lo que yo siento por ti?"

"No puedo contestarte algo que yo misma no sé" Lucy ensombreció su rostro "Sólo sigue lo que sientes… no lo ahogues antes de ser, así encontrarás su nombre. Y cuando lo nombres yo seré feliz con lo que hayas escogido"

"¿Qué es amar?"

"Es el nombre más bello que le puedas dar"

Despertó de golpe. Miró al lado de su cama y se encontró solo, estaba solo en esa gran habitación. Se tomó su rostro con ambas manos y un gran nudo tomó su garganta y en su pecho sintió una gran opresión como si fuera una garra de hielo. De pronto, sintió mucho frío.

Fue al baño y el espejo le devolvió un reflejo decadente de sí mismo. Tenía una barba de días con bigote y unas ojeras oscurísimas. Su pelo se había vuelto una melena rosa de león y su ropa era un asco. Como se fue así sin más, todas sus cosas se habían quedado en el aeropuerto o con su hermano. Miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la madrugada ¿sería posible que alguna peluquería o una tienda de ropa estaría abierta? No es que anduviese con un gran dineral pero quería darse el gustito.

Salió del departamento y vagó por las calles. Había unas cuantas farolas encendidas y el desierto de las calles le dieron una paz increíble. El frío de la noche con sus estrellas, la penumbra de las calles, la sensación de quietud. Le era tan envolvente que no se fijó que unos hombres lo seguían. Dobló en una esquina y le encerraron.

Natsu parpadeó varias veces. Comprendió que estaba rodeado por unos delincuentes que lo más probable que querrían era su dinero. No se dejó asustar, no era la primera vez que tendría que repartir unos golpes…

Balbucearon algo quizás un "Danos todo tu dinero" u otra cosa. Natsu sólo entro razón cuándo el primer golpe en su rostro fue el primero en iniciar su deshago. Golpeó aquí, pateó allá. Puede que lo que nunca supieron ver estos ladrones con el supuesto extranjero japonés que robarían era que su ya experiencia le permitiría defenderse muy bien. Aún con sus puñales, Natsu pudo desalmarlos y noquearlos con su fuerza bruta retenida. Se sintió también que les incitó a seguir luchando. Pero los ladrones estaban demasiado aterrados como para luchar otra vez con ese japonés loco. Los que pudieron correr corrieron y los otros se hicieron los dormidos para que Natsu los dejara de golpear.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se fue.

Al menos, había pensado que le darían más lucha…

Miró su móvil y ya eran las cinco y media.

Al menos, lo habían divertido lo suficiente como para hacer hora.

Dieron las seis y entró en la primera peluquería que vio. La peluquera casi se cae por el susto de ver a un hombre tan mal vestido y tan desarreglado. Natsu le pidió que le afeitaran y le cortaran un poco el pelo en un perfecto inglés. La peluquera entendió y le pidió a un peluquero que lo hiciera. Al poco, Natsu sentía la hoja de afeitar en su cuello. Cuando acabó encontró su rostro suave y un tanto irritado. Se aguantó el dolor de la crema y le cambiaron de inmediato a una silla para cortar el pelo. Le lavaron e intentaron cortar esa melena indomable. Para cuando volvió a verse un rejuvenecido y atractivo Natsu le devolvió su reflejo. Rio divertido, al menos, se había quitado como diez años de encima. La peluquera que lo atendió ahora casi caía por lo atractivo de Natsu y enrojecida le dio el vuelto.

Ahora con una nueva cara, Natsu buscaba una tienda de ropa.

Entró a una y le pidió al hombre que atendía algo para él, algo elegante pero casual, juvenil. Después de probarse muchos atuendos, se quedó con uno. Pagó y se fue.

Ya eran las nueve y media. Llegó a su departamento, dejó lo que compró a un lado y se tumbó a dormir. Despertó y ya eran veinte para la una. ¡Estaba atrasadísimo! Se duchó en cinco minutos y se vistió en un santiamén.

Preguntó al recepcionista del hotel el café Black Moon y le dijo que estaba a cuatro cuadras de aquí, al cruzar la otra calle. Llegó con sólo un minuto de retraso y buscó con la mirada quién pudiera haber sido el que le envió el mensaje. Un camarero le vio y le preguntó si él era Natsu. Natsu afirmó y le llevaron a una mesa bien apartada del resto. Allí había una persona que leía un enorme diario. Natsu se sentó en la mesa y el camarero se fue.

-Por fin llegaste, Natsu. Temía que no llegarías

El hombre bajó el diario, lo dobló y lo dejó en la mesa. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa.

Natsu vio que era un hombre rubio con numerosas canas. Su rostro estaba enmarcado de arrugas y de seriedad. De espaldas anchas, orgulloso. Natsu lo recordaba…

-¿Por qué me citó aquí, Sr. Jude?

El Sr. Heartphilia cerró sus ojos.

-Antes de hablar (Dijo lentamente) pidamos algo para comer

-No, quiero saber por qué me citó

-Por mi hija, quiero saber qué quieres de ella

Natsu calló.


	8. Es tiempo de regresar

"_Mañana, temprano, _

_Volveremos a oír"_

_Mañana sin miedos_

_Podremos ser felices."_

"_Yo busco volver a verte_

_Yo sólo quiero tenerte_

_Hoy presiento tus latidos_

_Que necesito para despertar."_

**8. Es tiempo de regresar**

Aquel era un hombre que siempre venía.

Sus ojos oscuros me perpetraban atentos, buscando algo que debía de poseer. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba? En cada mañana, en cada día y noche me preguntaba siempre lo mismo. Aunque bien tenía que ser yo quien debía poseer la respuesta, le devolvía la misma interrogante como si así él mismo pudiera contestarme. ¿Qué era, pues? ¿Qué podía tener para que sus ojos cansados me devolviesen la mirada?

Nunca pudo contestarme.

Cuando caía la noche y sus estrellas ya estaban muy en lo alto, prendía una lámpara de mesa y cogía unos papeles de un bolso negro que llevaba. Luego se inclinaba ante mí y me susurraba bajito lo que allí había…

"_-Mira, allí está tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro_

_El elfo alzó su brazo y le mostró un hermoso lago. En él, en una pequeña isla, crecía un roble blanco más grande y misterioso como los que jamás en su vida había visto. Sus raíces entraban en la tierra y sobresalían nudosas a la vista. Sus hojas blancas se habían olvidado de la primavera y algo… algo en su tronco la llamaba a acercarse…_

_Pero su instinto la retuvo. Un escalofrío le recorrió en la espalda y apartó la vista del roble._

_Volteó._

_-Aún no debo estar allí (Dijo)_

_-Sea, pues_

_El elfo ya le llevaba la delantera cuando dio una última mirada de soslayo. Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que lo vería y que llegaría a descubrir su misterio._

_Pero no era ese el momento" _

Sentí que voz se acallaba y que poco a poco se adormecía a un lado de mí. Cogí los papeles y de alguna forma supe que conocía el final de esa historia y que sólo yo la sabía… los dejé a un lado y acaricié los cabellos rosa de aquel hombre que me había traído un pedacito de mí.

"Gracias," le susurré "gracias por todo"

Él abrió sus ojos.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Natsu despertó ante la mirada atenta de Lucy. Sintió que ella le acariciaba y que luego alejaba su mano lentamente. Él se la aferró y la volvió a acercar a sí. La puso sobre su propia mejilla. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el tacto.

-¿Quién eres?

Era la primera vez que le hablaba después de haber despertado. Natsu ensombreció su rostro.

-¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

Una pregunta contestada con otra pregunta no lleva a gran cosa. Pero le era de total importancia saberlo.

Lucy no desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás siempre aquí?

Ahora era otra pregunta.

-Porque… (Natsu ladeó su rostro, triste) te quiero mucho

-¿Me quieres…?

-Sí y mucho… más de lo que podría sentir por otra persona. Lucy yo…

Calló, Natsu no quería decir algo que de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Sollozó.

-¿Por qué lloras?

No habló, siguió callado ¿Qué caso tendría explicar el remolino que ahora era su corazón? Ella no lo entendería, no podría entenderlo.

-¿Por qué lloras, Natsu?

_Natsu…_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo… (Lucy quedó perpleja) te pregunté por qué llorabas…

-¡No, no! En esa frase… ¡por favor, dilo otra vez!

-"¿Por qué lloras, Natsu?"

-¡SÍ! ¡ESO! ¡Te has acordado de mí!

-¿Natsu…?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Dilo otra vez!

-Natsu, Natsu ¡Natsu!

Él la abrazó sin poder contenerse más.

Después de mucho tiempo, después de unos largos doce años, Natsu por fin podía estar con la Lucy que él anhelaba tanto.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¿Se irán pronto de aquí?

Tenma le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich.

-Sí… su padre me ha dado permiso

-Me alegro que las cosas se hayan vuelto a tu favor

Natsu echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la muralla. Estaban en la cafetería almorzando muy ligero. Sorbió su jugo.

-Sí, y una parte la tienes tú al dejarme entrar. Gracias, el señor Jude confía mucho en ti

Tenma sonrió.

-Pero no fue nada, se nota que la adoras. Eso ni siquiera el señor Jude lo podía negar

-Pero…

-No, no te preocupes. Comprendo lo que es estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de quien amas

-Tenma…

-Tranquilo, dije nada

Natsu volvió a saborear su jugo mientras que volvía a lo que sucedió no hace un poco más de un mes.

_-Por mi hija, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres de ella_

_-Señor Jude… para mí su hija me es muy importante_

_-¿Con qué seguridad me puedes decir eso? Sé que por ti ella está como está. Si te hubieses alejado ella jamás habría tenido su accidente_

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Natsu!

Volviendo al presente, Natsu recibió en plena cara un palmazo de Tenma.

-¡Oye, qué es lo que te pasa! (Se sobó)

-¡Tú dejaste de hablarme! y… eh… ¿De qué hablábamos?

-Venga, no importa (Recordó que Tenma olvidaba el hilo de las conversaciones si se le dejaba hablar por cuatro segundos). De seguro que él te está necesitando ahora

-¡Oh! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Adiós, Natsu! Espero que vengas mañana para que sigamos hablando. Y… él también está teniendo mejorías… puede que incluso le den de alta a fines del año

-Espero que así sea, ambos se lo merecen

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti

Tenma agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana

Cuando se halló solo, Natsu volvió a divagar en sus recuerdos…

_-¡Pero nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente! (Natsu estalló). No sabe lo que fue para mí esos siete de total lejanía_

_-Pero ella estuvo bien sin ti_

_-…_

_-Eras un estúpido chiquito y veo que aún lo sigues siendo. He vivido más que tú y sé que no eres el hombre que yo quiero para mi hija_

_-… No, usted no entiende_

_-¿Entender qué? _

_-Cual ha sido el hombre que ha dañado más a su hija_

_-¿Qué pretendes diciendo eso?_

_-De usted_

_-¿Yo? Yo le ha dado todo a mi hija, nunca a ella le faltado algo. Siempre trabajé y me esforcé por ella. Desde que su madre se fue yo sólo he luchado por ella hasta en lo último que ella necesitaba ¿y así dices que yo le he hecho daño? No digas necedades _

_-Pero nunca estuvo cuando más la necesitaba_

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué mentiras saldrás ahora?_

_-Nada es mentira, señor Jude, pero usted nunca estuvo con Lucy en el luto de su madre, en su infancia, en el transcurso de adolescencia ni cuando ella se fue a Magnolia. Muchísimo menos en la universidad. Sólo se hizo presente cuando su hija sufrió el accidente… ¿sólo eso esperó? ¿A que Lucy estuviera postrada en coma para que le asistiese? _

_El señor Heartphilia cerró su puño con fuerza._

_-¿Qué puedes entender tú cuándo nunca has sido padre? No es fácil criar a tus hijos y yo quería darle lo mejor a mi Lucy. Sé que… ha estado sola cuando era pequeña pero eso la hizo fuerte e independiente, ¿Acaso crees que el Instituto Magnolia la aceptó así, sin más? ¿O que el arrendatario le dejó tan bajo el arriendo sólo por bondad? Siempre he estado financiando sus estudios y su residencia pero le he dejado una pequeña parte para que ella misma lo pague y no sienta que yo lo he estado haciendo. Sabía que ella se me negaría. Siempre la he ayudado aunque no pusiese mi cara en ello…_

_-¿Y de qué sirve el dinero si no hay cariño? Lucy siempre sintió que estaba sola_

_-Pero yo he estado. En cambio tú ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Yo… es cierto que no he hecho gran cosa. He sido su amigo desde que la conocí y más allá de las razones que las impulsó a irse, la busqué he hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para encontrarla. Con el accidente seguí buscándola y casi peleo con todos para que me dejaran verla. Yo siempre la aprecié y donde no estuvo usted, estuve yo. No me culpe a mí por sus errores de padre pues ya tendrá tiempo para hablarnos con ella, y tampoco la aleje más de mí porque nos hará daño a los dos… (Natsu contuvo sus palabras. Volvió a hablar) Deje ahora que yo me encargue de ella, nunca más la dejaré sola. Se lo prometo. Sería capaz de dejar toda mi vida en Japón para poder seguir cuidándola yo_

_-Muchacho… ¿Qué sientes por mi hija?_

_-Yo… yo… no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que deseo verla feliz. Me alejaré cuando ella misma me lo pida, no cuando otros me lo imponen. Si usted no quiere que no vuelva a verla… lo lamento, pero no le cumpliré ese deseo. Entraré y la veré. Y si usted la vuelve a trasladar… la buscaré y seguiré buscándola hasta encontrarla aún si me cuestan diez años o treinta. Nadie la alejará de mí nunca más_

_-¿Me prometes otra cosa más? _

_-… ¿Qué cosa?_

_-No dejes que nadie más le haga daño. Cuídala cuando yo no esté más_

_-Señor… Es una promesa_

El timbre de su móvil lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Justo cuando iba a contestar el timbre se apagó. Viendo el registro de llamadas, supo que era su hermano el que le había llamado.

Suspiró.

Edonat casi se volvió loco cuando Natsu le contó la conversación que tuvo con el señor Heartphilia. Él pensaba que poco más hubo una pelea a golpes entre ambos hombres. Pero cuando Natsu le dijo que preparara los pasajes para regresar a Japón, este quedó más atónito: Natsu casi logró un escándalo como para que lo dejaran preso y ahora quería irse… y ya no copó más en su expectación cuando le dijo que no se irían ellos dos solos… ¡Lucy los acompañaría!

Casi el patatús.

Y ahora Edonat estaba al pendiente de todos los detalles y lo llamaba como cada media hora.

Y si Edonat se había tomado las cosas así… ¿Cómo serían los demás? Erza la cuidaría como una madre, puede que Juvia ya no estuviera más celosa pero sí tendría un recelo cuando Gray se le acercase para saludarla, Lissana le abrazaría encantada, Levi saltaría de felicidad y hablarían de libros durante horas, Gazille le daría un "Bienvenida" con dificultad, Mira y Elfman un gran regalo que ni coparía en la puerta… y él… él le haría un regalo muy especial.

Sonrió, feliz.

Al haberlo recordado, Lucy estaba mejorando y ya podía recordar a su padre y un poco su infancia. Puede que viendo a sus otros amigos mejore muchísimo más. Proponiendo esto, el señor Heartphilia le permitió a Natsu poder llevársela a Japón, responsabilizándolo ante cualquier problema que pudiese sufrir Lucy.

En dos días más ellos podrían estar juntos… ella volvería a su vida como debió haber sido siempre.

Volvió al cuarto de Lucy y no encontró a Tenma allí. Se acercó a la rubia que en esos momentos se hallaba despierta. Acercó un asiento y la contempló unos segundos. La encontró bella y deseó que ella no lo olvidase otra vez.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puedes volver a casa conmigo?

Lucy quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… (Lucy buscó las palabras) no sé qué pasará allá y tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? (Natsu se sentó a un lado de su cama) Estarás conmigo, nada te hará daño

-¿Estarás conmigo?

-Sí, no te dejaré sola

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

La pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

-Pues… eres muy especial para mí… y… para ti… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Lucy sonrió.

-Alguien que jamás podré olvidar porque también eres muy especial para mí

De pronto, se habían acercado demasiado, lo suficiente como para… No, no hubo más, tampoco hubo menos. El tiempo se congeló en esos pocos segundos en que sus caras sólo las separaban un muro invisible de confusión. ¿Sería… lo correcto? Si se acercaban lo suficiente como para sellar todo ese tiempo ¿Sería lo correcto?

Y Natsu se alejó lentamente.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar cuándo sería el correcto.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Ven, Luce. Este lugar está un poco empinado. No es peligroso pero ten cuidado

Le habían vendado los ojos y caminaba ciega dando toda su confianza en una mano y voz que la guiaban en el lugar.

-¡Vale! Detente aquí y cuenta hasta doce para sacarte la venda

De pronto, la mano la soltó. Contó.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Podía sentir un silencio en tensión.

Cuatro… Cinco… Seis…

Hasta podía percibir que había más personas allí.

Siete… Ocho… Nueve…

A su cuerpo vino una oleada de felicidad.

Diez… Once…

Y quedó un momento con el último número en la boca.

-¡DOCE!

Se quitó la venda y unas innumerables luces le inundaron a la vista. Eran fuegos artificiales que estallaron en el cielo en un arcoíris de muchísimos colores.

-¡BIENVENIDA, LUCY!

Bajó su mirada y muchísimos recuerdos de felicidad le inundaron al corazón. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos estaban allí ¡Hasta Nami estaba entre los invitados! Un breve mareo la embargó pero logró reponerse. Todos vestían de gala bajo de una gran pérgola floreada de vidrio que dejaba ver a la luna y las estrellas.

-¡Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Lucy!

Una Erza vestida en un vestido de tubo tan rojo como la escarlata la saludó. Su pelo se hallaba recogido con brillos. Estaba del brazo con su prometido que llevaba un traje negro.

-¿Erza…? ¡Sí eres Erza! ¡Siento que en toda una vida no te he visto! (Se abrazaron) Y tú… eh… lo lamento, no puedo acordarme

Erza la ayudó:

-No te preocupes, Lucy. Él es mi prometido, Gerald

-¡Ya te casarás! (Lucy no copaba en su felicidad) ¡Te felicito mucho!

Se abrazaron otra vez.

-Y espero que tú y Natsu sean los padrinos de la boda

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!

-Eh, eh, eh, no te quedes a Lucy toda para ti, Erza

A su lado, un hombre de cabellos negros azulados de esmoquin con su esposa y sus pequeños retoños, le llamó.

-¡GRAY!

El repentino abrazo hizo que la esposa los separase sin ninguna ceremonia, murmurando:

-Juvia está feliz de que Lucy esté de vuelta pero no olvida que Lucy fue su enemiga en el amor de Gray-sama. Juvia le pide a Lucy que no sea tan afectuosa

Lucy rio.

-Está bien, Juvia (Dijo) ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estés con Gray! Y… ¡Oh! ¿Es su hijo? ¡Pero qué lindo es!

Lucy le tomó las manitas a un niño de unos cinco años cabellos de azul oscuro peinados hacia atrás con mucha gomina. Tenía unos ojos muy dulces… y ¡oh! Su hermana mayor como una réplica pequeña de su madre pero con un larguísimo cabello lacio le tiraba el pelo para luego escabullirse entre la multitud.

-¡Joan! ¡Menma! ¡No peleen aquí!

Juvia hizo ondear su largo vestido azul que le mostraba la espalda. Le pasó a un pequeño de unos dos años con chupete a su marido y reprendió a sus hijos.

-Niños… (Susurró Gray) nunca los tengas, son unos verdaderos demonios cuando quieren algo

-Pero ese pequeño que tienes en brazos parece muy adorable

Lucy le indicó a su hijo más pequeño quien ya estaba sacándose la ropa como su padre.

-¡No! ¡Gray junior! ¡No hagas eso aquí!

Pero el niño ya había llegado a los pañales y estaba a punto de sacárselos cuando una mirada furibunda de su madre lo hizo detenerse.

-Gray…

Lucy se alejó ante de presenciar el Armagedón.

Buscaba a alguien en particular y hallaba extraño no poder hallarlo.

-¡Lucy!

Corriendo hacia ella, iba Nami en su plateado vestido. Tiraba de un pobre Luffy que por muy elegante que se hubiese vestido, unas sandalias le quitaban todo el glamour.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién eres?

-¡No me digas que ahora te olvidaste de mí!

-¡Por supuesto que no, tonta! ¡NAMI!

Se abrazaron felices, con un Luffy que aprovechó para escabullirse. Una morena de importante busto lo había visto y ahora lo salía persiguiendo.

-¿Y ella…? (Lucy indicó a la morena que abrazaba a Luffy en su generoso busto)

-Ah, ella (Nami movió su mano como si fuese nada). Es una cuarentona que se encaprichó con ese idiota. No sabe que pierde su tiempo

Lucy rio bajito.

La morena estaba ahora casi asfixiando a su amigo por lo que Nami se despidió rápidamente de Lucy y fue a defender a Luffy.

-¡Lucy-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Una chica menuda de largo cabello azulado que reposaba en sus finísimos hombros la saludó. Tenía una pequeña tiara y llevaba un corto vestido naranja. La chica se abalanzó a la rubia y la llenó de gritos de euforia.

-¡Lucy-!

-¡Ya, ya, Levi-chan! (Lucy le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo) ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verte!

-¿De verdad, Lucy?

Levy se apartó un poco y en sus ojos unas lagrimillas de penita aparecieron.

-¡Sí! Te extrañé mucho

Ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Tienes que leer los libros que he publicado, e incluso, te mostrare el borrador de mi tercer libro ¡quiero que seas mi crítica!

-¡Tú también tienes que leer el mío, Levy-chan!

Lucy alzó la vista y un hombre fornido que se había peinado de milagro su irregular cabello azabache se plantó un tanto alejado de ellas. Tenía facciones duras y un claro nerviosismo le cruzaba en el rostro. Lucy se le quedó mirando y Levi se dio cuenta.

-Es Gazille, Lucy. Él también está muy feliz en que hayas regresado, no obstante, está un poco sentido con… oh… (Se sonrojó) es algo difícil de decir

-¿Por qué?

Y la rubia se percató de un hermoso anillo de plata con una flor de diamante en el dedo anular izquierdo de su amiga.

-No me digas que… él… tú… ¡WUAAAAAAAAA! ¡FELICIDADES!

La abrazó otra vez y le hizo un breve gesto de saludo a Gazille.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y en toda la oscuridad, una luz en circular iluminó un escenario con un hombre bastante extrovertido allí. Vestía simple, con camisa y pantalones. Un sombrero le cubría su encrespada y negra cabellera y llevaba su inseparable resortera. Era narigón y de ojos pequeños, el micrófono osciló en sus manos.

-¡HOLA, HOLA! (Levantó su brazo libre al público) ¿Cómo están todos? (Un "bien" general se oyó de respuesta) qué bueno, qué bueno. ¡Je, je! ¡Yo soy Usopp y hoy es una noche fenomenal puesto que la gran Lucy ha regresado para estar siempre con nosotros! (Muchísimos aplausos se alzaron) y como esta noche es para Lucy, cada uno preparó algo con todo su cariño y afecto. Veamos… ¿quién será el primero? (Sacó una tarjeta de sus bolsillos) ¡Ah! ¡El primero o primera que ha querido demostrar todo su cariño ha sido….! (Hizo una pausa) ¡Redoble de tambores! Han sido… ¡Erza y Gerard! Con un extracto de Romeo y Julieta ¡Denles un aplauso por favor!

Lucy se acercó a lo que más pudo al escenario que levantaba una cortina y mostraba a una nerviosísima Erza en un balcón. Arrodillado y abajo del balcón estaba un Gerard vestido como en la Italia medieval. Este se levantó y dijo:

-¡Pero calla! ¿Qué luz brota de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, Julieta es el sol! Alza, bella lumbrera y mata a la envidiosa luna, ya enferma y pálida de dolor, porque tú, su sacerdotisa, la excedes mucho en belleza. No la sirvas, pues que está celosa. Su verde, descolorida librea de vestal, la cargan sólo los tontos; despójate de ella. Es mi diosa; ¡ah, es mi amor! ¡Oh! ¡Que no lo supiese ella! Algo dice, no, nada. ¡Qué importa! Su mirada habla, voy a contestarle. Bien temerario soy, no es a mí a quien se dirige. Dos de las más brillantes estrellas del cielo, teniendo para algo que ausentarse, piden encarecidamente a sus ojos que rutilen en sus esferas hasta que ellas retornen. ¡Ah! ¿Si sus ojos se hallaran en el cielo y en su rostro las estrellas? El brillo de sus mejillas haría palidecer a éstas últimas, como la luz del sol a una lámpara. Sus ojos, desde la bóveda celeste, a través de las aéreas regiones, tal resplandor arrojarían, que los pájaros se pondrían a cantar, creyendo día la noche. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Oh! ¡Que no fuera yo un guante de esa mano, para poder tocar esa mejilla!

Hubo un largo silencio que sólo fue roto por los titubeos de Erza:

-… ¡A-ay d-d-de mí!

-¡Habla! ¡Oh! ¡Prosigue hablando, ángel resplandeciente! Pues al alzar, para verte, la mirada, tan radiosa me apareces, como un celeste y alado mensajero a la atónita vista de los mortales, que, con ojos elevados al Cielo…

Gerard se quedó con las palabras en la boca, la pelirroja se inclinó demasiado adelante y perdió el equilibrio, resbalando y cayendo. Sólo la rápida acción de su prometido la salvó de la fuerte caída. Ante los nervios sólo tuvo atención en un brillo muy familiar que llevaba Gerald en el cinto. Lo sacó y esgrimió la espada con una fingida serenidad. Pronto lo que fue "Romeo y Julieta" se transformó en un juego de esgrima en la que el pobre Gerald tenía que esquivar los estoques de su prometida. A los cinco minutos se volvió más difícil la cosa hasta que la pelirroja se enredó con las faldas de su vestido y cayó en un abrazo de Gerald que la logró contener con un beso hasta que bajó el telón.

-¡Y BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! (Usopp apareció otra vez en el escenario, divertido) Luego de esta original presentación de Romeo y Julieta (Hubo risa general), es hora de que una pequeña poetiza te dedique un poema, Lucy. Con ustedes… ¡Levi!

El telón se abrió otra vez con la misma escenografía de Romeo y Julieta, pero en vez de la pareja anterior, estaba Levy con su flamante vestido naranjo pero con una pluma de poeta en su tiara.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! (Levi le sonrió a los presentes) Con mucho cariño, Lucy, te he escrito un poema. Espero que te guste se llama "Viajera"

Abrió un pergamino y, mientras que la canción "The sun in the stream" se oía de fondo, leyó en voz alta:

"_Ya has regresado ¡oh, amiga mía!_

_Con tus maletas y pasajes de vuelta,_

_Tomaste el fin de esta gran odisea._

_Tú, quien luchaste contra la vida_

_Diste tus grandes pasos con fuerza,_

_Como llamas de fuego que no se debilitan,_

_Como mariposas que volaron bellas._

_Llegaste un día con las flores_

_Y creciste con cariño y sinceridad _

_Cantaste como los ruiseñores _

_Llena de fe y de esperanzas sin par._

_Tu mochila iba llena de promesas,_

_De recuerdos, esperanzas y de fe._

_Lograste escribir una ilusión bella,_

_Un gran sueño que llenó tu alma, tu ser _

_Viajaste un día muy lejos_

_Tan lejos que sólo el horizonte supo_

_En que estrella anidaste tu cielo._

_Y cual fue a veces el destino cruel_

_Que te apartó de la vida y del sol_

_Contra el cual luchaste sin cuartel_

_Para luego despertar y seguir con voz._

_Por fin has regresado y estamos felices_

_Nuestros caminos se han vuelto a unir_

_Y llevamos para comer muchas perdices,_

_Las sonrisas que volveremos a sonreír._

_Y bajo de estas dulces estrellas_

_Yo te digo ¡Oh, mi gran amiga!_

_Viajera de muchas tierras_

_¡Que tu corazón siempre vuele_

_A lo más alto que lleguen tus sueños!" _

-Gracias Lucy-chan por ser una gran amiga

Terminó Levy con una pequeña reverencia.

Pronto los vítores se hicieron notar y una sonrojada Levy bajó los escalones del escenario.

-¡Y ahoraaaaaaaaa! (Usopp volvió a liderar la noche) Después de este precioso poema, una familia del Polo Sur vendrá a deleitarnos con su arte. Dicen que son los mejores y que harán en menos de diez minutos la más hermosa de todas las obras… con ustedes ¡La familia Fullbuster!

El telón se abrió entre muchos aplausos.

En el centro se hallaba un enorme bloque de hielo. Junto a él estaba Gray, Juvia y sus hijos. Como canción de fondo se puso "Brass the chocobo" seguido por "Creature Create" y con el compás de esta alegre música, los maridos cincelaron el hielo con una velocidad asombrosa. Los pequeñuelos mayores recogían los pedacitos de hielo y les traían las herramientas a sus padres. El más chiquito bailó alegremente con la música. Con el pasar de los minutos, era inevitable que Gray grande y Gray junior se sacasen la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y pañales. Juvia ignoró este hecho hasta que acabaron la obra. Cogió el micrófono que Usopp le tendió y con un rápido "Gracias Lucy por ser la mejor" Se llevó a los dos Gray con un gran tirón de orejas. Como sólo quedaron Joan y Menma, estos presentaron la escultura que hicieron sus padres… ¡Era una réplica exacta de Lucy en tamaño original en hielo! Estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto y una gran sonrisa sonría en su rostro.

El telón bajó entre grandes aplausos.

Usopp volvió a escena diciendo:

-¡WOW! ¡Qué hermosa escultura hicieron los Fullbuster! Ya ha habido una sin igual obra de teatro, un magistral poema y una maravillosa escultura… ¿Quiénes son los que se presentan ahora…? ¡Ajá! ¡Son las hermanas y sirenas Mirajane y Lissana! ¡Ellas cantarán la canción "Amigos"! ¡Denles un fuerte y gran aplauso!

Volvió a levantarse el telón con ambas hermanas albinas que estaban sentadas. Lissana tocaba la guitarra y Mira cantaba con una dulcísima voz:

"_No importa el lugar el sol es siempre igual_

_No importa si es recuerdo o es algo que vendrá_

_No importa cuanto hay en tus bolsillos hoy_

_Sin nada hemos venido y nos iremos igual_

_Pero siempre estarán en mí _

_Esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber. _

_No importa donde estás si vienes o si vas_

_La vida es un camino, un camino para andar_

_Si hay algo que esconder o hay algo que decir_

_Siempre será un amigo el primero en saber._

_Porque siempre estarán en mí_

_Esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber..._

_Que un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad_

_Siempre serás mi amigo no importa nada más"_

Entre llantos y recuerdos los presentes aplaudieron a las hermanas. Estas hicieron una breve reverencia para luego irse al fondo del escenario y cantar:

"_Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo…"_

Y una segunda luz apuntó a la pareja de Elfman y Evergreen… vestido él con un traje a rayas con sombrero y ella con un verde vestido abierto en la pierna con grandes tacones, bailaron al son del tango con pasión. Deslumbraron en el baile y se fundieron en un solo ser, era tal su complicidad que más de alguno supuso que había algo más que una relación de parejas de bailes… ella pasaba una pierna sobre otra, ahora levantándola, ahora enredándola en su compañero, mientras que él la levantaba, la guiaba con sus férreas manos y la deslizaba con una delicadeza que jamás se pudo haber pensado de un hombre tan fornido como Elfman. Acabaron mirándose al público, él tomándola de la cintura y ella enlazando una pierna en la cadera de él.

El público estalló en euforia.

¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (El animador narigón volvió al mando) Luego de estos maravillosos regalos que nuestra querida Lucy a recibido… ¡Es hora del baile y de la fiesta! ¡Música DJ!

Muchísimas luces de discotequera cegaron a los invitados en un loco y divertido baile. A pesar de la felicidad que sentía Lucy, había alguien que le faltaba… estaban todos allí. Todos excepto _él. _

Bailó entre sus amigos para no ser descortés. Primero fue con Levy, luego se unió Erza, Lissana y Mira. De allí pasó a Gerard para luego bailar con Gray bajo la atenta mirada de Juvia. Alguien le tomó de la cintura y la apartó un poco del resto… era un hombre castaño, de una melena tan fiera como la de un león. Tenía lentes de noche y un frac oscuro de corbata roja.

-Casi había olvidado lo bella que eres, Lucy-chan

Lucy volteó el rostro y halló al hombre demasiado cerca. Se alejó un poco y le contestó:

-Lo lamento, pero no logro acordarme de ti

-Oh sí… (El castaño se revolvió la melena) comprendo. Soy Loki, del instituto. Apenas nos licenciamos tuve que irme a Cuba para estudiar medicina quizás por eso no me recuerdes bien. Pero… yo no te he olvidado

Lucy se sintió un poco incómoda pero no quiso ser soez.

-Y… ¿Qué tal Cuba? (Preguntó)

-¡Oh! (Loki sonrió) ven, acompáñame. Aquí no se logra escuchar bien

Lucy lo acompañó, ya con más confianza. Recordó que Loki era el chico galán del salón. Prácticamente todas las muchachas (Incluyendo a algunas profesoras) estaban enamoradísimas de él. Por esas casualidades de la vida, ella no cayó en su embrujo y él, quizás por esto mismo, tuvo más atenciones con ella. No había el día en que él no le diese algún chocolate, carta o rosas.

Lo siguió hasta unas bancas separadas del resto.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en Cuba?

Loki tomó asiento y le dio palmaditas a la madera para que Lucy hiciera lo mismo.

-Verás… (El castaño se acomodó estirando las piernas) es un país muy amigable con gente muy bondadosa. Allá hace mucho calor y se vive modestamente. Y tienes unos paisajes… ¡que parecen sacados de un libro de fantasía! Sus playas, su comida, sus mujeres… eh… je, je, je. Tú entiendes. Sólo que es un país en tensión… pero bello de todas formas. Si quieres, podría ser tu guía si algún día quisieras ir…

¿Cómo Loki se había acercado a ella? tampoco se dio cuenta. Se alejó disimuladamente y cambió el curso de la conversación:

-Así que eres doctor

-¡Sí! (Le confirmó Loki) Soy como una especie de House pero más amable y guapo

La rubia estalló en risa.

-¡Eres un loco, Loki! No me digas que también llegas a la enfermedad en el momento justo cuando algo ocurre en tu vida personal

-Bueno… si lo quieres ver así… (Se acercó un poco) estuve un tiempo pensando si hacerme cirujano plástico o ginecólogo, pero preferí ser oftalmólogo. Como entenderás, he visto muchos ojos pero ningunos tan bellos como los tuyos… (Se acercó aún más) y sin ser un oculista se puede apreciar su belleza. Tienen un brillo tan maravilloso… eres hermosa, Lucy

Le rozó los labios.

Choqueada como estaba, Lucy no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba atentamente. Sólo se percató cuando ya era demasiado tarde, oyendo que sus pasos se perdían en la espesura.

Apartó a Loki con suavidad y le susurró unas disculpas. Se adentró en la oscuridad y buscó al dueño de los pasos. Pero como la fiesta se había hecho en un parque que nunca había visitado y en donde la noche se había apoderado de sus sentidos, rápidamente se perdió. A lo lejos vio una melena rosa y pensó que era _él. _Lo alcanzó ansiosa, abrazándolo y diciéndole:

-¡Natsu, no fue cómo crees que fue! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! (No recibió respuesta) ¡Por favor, háblame!

Le dio vuelta y comprendió que no era Natsu… era…

-¡No, Lucy-chan! Soy Edonat… mi hermano te tenía un regalo especial y… ¡O-oye!

Lucy volvió a su carrera sin rumbo. Comprendió que no podía seguir a ciegas y justo recordó que en una noche en la clínica, cuando le leyó su borrador de la novela…

Sus pasos la llevaron a un lago que en su centro, en una pequeña isla, había un gran roble blanco. La luz de la luna no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar un camino que la guiase a la isla. Se lanzó al agua y luego de muchas brazadas llegó a la otra orilla. Salió chorreando del agua y se acercó al roble. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró una puerta o algún tipo de entrada. Tanteó la madera y encontró un orificio casi en la base del tronco. Lo jaló. La trampilla dejó un hueco lo considerablemente ancho y alto como para que ella pudiese pasar agachada. Entró, cerrándolo de paso. El lugar estaba en penumbras. Avanzó con cuidado. El suelo bajaba cada vez más pero en círculo, como si bajase en una escalera de caracol. Cuando por fin pisó un suelo liso, distinguió la silueta de muebles. Los evitó, llegando a lo que parecía ser el suave roce de una alfombra. Alargó un brazo para encontrar un límite, pero empujó algo que resultó ser un florero que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Las luces no tardaron en encenderse enseguida.

-¿Luce…?

Y por fin, en toda la fiesta, halló a quien necesitaba tanto.

Se sonrojó.

**ooOoozoeldwinaooOoo**

** .ocC**

hi! Por fin pude terminar este cap. :3. Es el cap. más largo de todos mis fics con diecisiete hojas en total y como no me gustan los impares y ya sobrepasé mi número favorito, les diré unas cositas pocas.

:D! _Te extraño_ terminará en el próximo capítulo oficialmente (Iba a ser en este pero se pondría muchísimo más largo) pero como terminaría en número impar, habrá unos apéndices que explicarán el pasado de varios personajes antes de la fiesta. Y… quizás, un corto de un futuro NaLu x3!

Debo reconocer que no me gustó mucho la historia desde un principio y por eso me demoré tanto (Sobre todo por la susodicha enfermedad de Lucy que no sabía cómo llamarla porque sé nada de biología ¬¬). Inclusive, hubo muchos que no entendieron partes de la historia por falta mía. Ruego mis más sinceras disculpas. Casi no escribo mundos realistas y eso me priva un poco de mi imaginación :c.

Y como termina este, comenzaré un nuevo fic pero del toque fantástico. Sólo diré que Lucy será entregada como sacrificio para la salvación de su reino.

Sin más, BYE Y CUÍDENSE! Gracias por haber leído y divertido con mis imaginaciones locas xD.


End file.
